Engranajes
by Amelie-sivella
Summary: La vida de Sora, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Kairi y Naminé parecen bastante normales. Demasiado normales. Sin embargo, esto puede cambiar dentro de poco, cuando al juntarse descubran algo en común: Los extraños sueños que todos comparten.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo uno.

« Kairi »

Hoy no era mi día, eso lo tenía claro. Mala suerte. Normalmente pongo el despertador a las 6:30 de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al colegio, especialmente los lunes como hoy, porque tenemos Inglés a la primera y segunda hora. Si llegas tarde, la bruja de la Miss Minerva (que por cierto, hasta tiene la cara de bruja) te deja parada en el pasillo hasta el fin de sus clases, y te anota como tarde en el libro de clases. Y eso no sería para nada bueno, pues mi hoja de observaciones está "limpia", para el orgullo de mis padres. Pero hoy, el estúpido despertador no sonó, y cuando me desperté por causas naturales (llámese así al remesón "amoroso" de mi querida amiga Naminé, que venía a buscarme para irnos juntas al colegio) eran pasado las siete.

- Si no te apuras Kai, te juro que te dejo aquí. Ni cagando llego tarde de nuevo – me amenazó, un tanto innecesariamente porque por nada del mundo pensaba arriesgarme a la furia de la "vieja dragón".

Un tanto atontada por los restos de un sueño que aún no desaparecían, pensé fugazmente que el "de nuevo" estaba de más. Tampoco nos atrasamos tan seguido. Un par de veces al mes no es tan grave.

Como un huracán corrí al baño con una toalla limpia y mi uniforme bajo el brazo, me lavé, sequé el pelo, peiné y vestí en tiempo récord, mientras Naminé amablemente metía mis cosas en mi mochila. En el baño intenté recordar que había soñado, pero como siempre, solo recordaba imágenes inconexas, aunque al intentar acordarme me surgía un ligero sentimiento de angustia. No era nada grave, ni tan intenso tampoco, así que mis preocupaciones se fueron con el agua de la ducha.

Corrí a la cocina a despedirme de mamá y papá que me desearon un buen día. Ni me molesté en desayunar, sólo tomé una cajita de leche de la despensa, que guardé en el bolsillo de la falda gris del uniforme. Afuera, Naminé ya me esperaba, sujetando su bici con una mano y mi mochila en la otra.

- Espérame un segundo, tomo la bici y voy – le supliqué, al tiempo que me dirigía a la cochera, maldiciendo cuando me tropecé con la manguera del jardín.

- Si te pude esperar media hora, no me importan unos segundos – me replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Naminé siempre ha sido una chica tranquila con paciencia de santa, cuyo príncipe azul sólo podría tener forma de carboncillos y pasteles para dibujar. Y qué decir si se le presenta uno con acuarelas o una croquera, la dejaría loca, no exagero. Normalmente no la verás enojada o alterada, a menos que la situación en verdad lo amerite. De hecho, lo más común es verla sentada dibujando en sus cuadernos sin que ningún profe se dé por enterado. Todavía no entiendo como saca esas notas que tiene, y eso que la conozco desde que tengo memoria. Y desde entonces que hemos sido inseparables. Especialmente porque vive a dos casa de la mía y fuimos al mismo jardín infantil. Creo que hacemos todo juntas desde que tenemos memoria. Pero mi memoria no es muy buena, así que no podría precisar desde cuándo.

Me subí a la bici y partimos a toda velocidad, con tanto retraso que de seguro nos echarían una retada magna.

Dejé que el viento despeinara mi pelo rojizo mientras sentía el mal humor de las mañanas disiparse lentamente. Siempre me ha gustado andar en bicicleta. Aunque no en esas mountain bikes porque me dan un poco de miedo. No, me gusta salir a pasear o a andar por una pista lo más plana posible, ojalá en una bici normal y no en uno de esos monstruos con ruedas. Ni en broma me mencionen caminos de obstáculos y esas cosas.

Ojo, no se atrevan a pensar que soy cobarde, eso sí que no. Sólo creo que soy lo suficientemente torpe como para pertenecer al 1% que cae mal y se rompe la cabeza. Cuando le comenté a Naminé que esas vueltas en el aíre me dan ataque con solo verlas, me dijo que no tenía sentido y tiene razón, porque me las arreglo de lo más bien con la volteretas en skate o en patines. Sea, soy como soy, nada que hacerle. Si mi cerebro dice que no, no le voy a llevar la contraria.

Recuerdo que aprendí a andar en bici antes que todos mis amigos. Fue como a los tres años que monté una bici amarilla sin rueditas que era de mi vecino. Era como cuatro veces mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía subirme yo sola, y casi no alcanzaba los pedales, pero mi amigo me ayudó. No recuerdo bien quién era, pero claramente era un irresponsable. Aunque debería darle las gracias, pues así partió todo, me enamoré de esa sensación de volar y de viento en el pelo.

No me malinterpreten, no es como que fuera una genio que a los tres años se sube a la bici y ya puede andar. De hecho, mi primera sensación de volar debe haber sido el trayecto desde el asiento de la bici al suelo, después de haber chocado contra la reja de mi casa. Todavía tengo la cicatriz en mi rodilla, aunque casi ni se nota. Pero bueno, eso fue hace bastante tiempo y mi último accidente en bici ya ha quedado atrás.

Un grito de Naminé me sacó de mis divagaciones.

- ¡Faltan cinco minutos para la campana! – su voz sonaba un poco asustada. Justo a tiempo alcancé a ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo y que debía frenar. Sentí crujir la cadena de la bici de una forma que no me gustó nada, pero lo ignoré. Ya tendría tiempo después para pasar a engrasarla.

- No te preocupes, seguro que lo logramos – dije para tranquilizarla, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Apenas se puso verde pedaleamos a toda velocidad.

A lo lejos pude divisar la escuela.

Y también escuchar la campana.

- ¡Mierda!- ¡Shit! – dijimos al unísono.

Por si no lo he mencionado, Naminé suele hablar en inglés con su familia, porque sus padres son británicos. A veces se confunde, y cuando está asustada o nerviosa empieza a hablar en inglés. Eso sí todos en su familia hablan perfecto el español. Qué envidia ¿no?

Llegamos sólo tres minutos atrasadas, pero eso fue suficiente para que Miss Minerva nos dejara fuera. Parece que hoy estaba de malas, porque además nos gritó frente a toda la clase, con ese vozarrón suyo. Todo el colegio debe haberse enterado de que llagamos tarde.

Vi como Olette nos miraba divertida desde su asiento en la tercera fila y nos hacía una seña de "relax, la señora está loca". Claro, para ella llegar a tiempo es pan comido, si vive a menos de una cuadra del instituto. Aunque eso es bastante positivo. Su casa siempre es la elegida para pasar un rato después de clases, las tres juntas.

A Olette recién la conocimos estas vacaciones, cuando fuimos a la playa con la familia de Nam, que tiene una cabaña de lo más linda cerca de un balneario. Nos llevamos de lo mejor a primera vista, y luego nos la encontramos en el instituto, anda a buscar una casualidad mejor. Parece que nos conociéramos de siempre, y eso que las clases comenzaron recién hace unas tres semanas.

Cuando la Miss dejó de retarnos, Nam y yo nos confinamos al pasillo. Por suerte no nos anotó en el libro. Seguro tuvo que ver con que Naminé es su "alumna estrella", la chica del puntaje perfecto. ¡Qué lata! Ahora iba a tener que pedirle sus cuadernos a alguien para ponerme al día, y no podría contar con Nami, porque estaba en las mismas que yo.

Saqué la leche de mi bolsillo para desayunar. Si Olette me viera, gruñiría ante tan "nutritivo" desayuno. Siempre se queja de mi delgadez extrema y de que me alimento mal, y blah blah blah, aunque yo encuentro que como bien; además, hago ejercicio con frecuencia. Ella es la que come mucho, a la italiana, como dirían algunos. Y aún así también es delgada. Pero nooo, se niega a ver que ella es casi una top model y anda hinchando a los demás.

Suspiré, y me volví hacia mi amiga que ya había sacado una de sus múltiples croqueras. Seguramente se disponía a dibujar el pedazo de patio que se veía desde la ventana.

- Lamento haberte hecho llegar tarde Nami. La próxima vez te juro que no pasará. – le susurré en voz baja, por si nos escuchaban desde adentro.

- No te preocupes, no es tan malo – negó con la cabeza, displicente. – Es mil millones de veces mejor que estar ahí dentro, con la vieja esa gritando todo el rato. Casi que tengo que darte las gracias - Puso tal cara de "odio a esa señora mala onda", que me costó trabajo retener la leche para que no escapara por mi nariz. En respuesta a ese sonido amortiguado, escuchamos a la Miss gritar "¡Sileeencio!" con voz de urraca y golpear la mesa con el borrador.

- ¡Oye! Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no mejor, en vez de quedarnos aquí, nos vamos a la azotea? Seguro que la vista y los sonidos, (anda a saber tú que un ser humano podía gritar así) son mejores que aquí – la tenté.

A mi amiga le brillaron los ojos. No sólo por la vista prometida, si no porque ambas sabíamos que eso sería muy, muy arriesgado. Si la Profesora llegaba a salir en un acto de extrema bondad para decirnos que volviéramos a entrar y no nos encontraba, tendría todo el derecho de mandarnos a la oficina del rector. Pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que esto ocurriera? Casi nulas. Además, no era como que fuéramos hacer la cimarra, no íbamos a salir del colegio. Era sólo ir a dar un paseíto por ahí. Todos necesitamos "Ir al baño" después de todo (La excusa perfecta, no se puede negar). Nos miramos con malicia.

Gateamos silenciosamente mientras pasábamos por delante de nuestra sala y las contiguas, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subimos a toda la velocidad posible sin hacer ruido, cuidando que no nos fuéramos a encontrar de golpe con la inspectora.

El cielo estaba gris y hacía un viento que pelaba, pero no nos importó. Nos sentamos bien juntas en una esquina donde no llegara mucho viento. Libertad, oh bendita libertad. Teníamos dos lindas horas libres por delante.

« Sora »

Hoy si que era mi día. Me desperté temprano con una sensación de "hoy será un día genial" tan grande, que ni siquiera me la amargó el hecho de que fuera un Lunes en la mañana. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no es algo tan especial en mi.

No es que ir al colegio temprano en la mañana me llene de gozo, no, porque eso sería raro. Lo que pasa es que casi siempre estoy de buen humor y lleno de energía. Creo que tengo eso de ser como hiperquinético, porque odio aburrirme. Nunca me puedo estar quieto, porque es como intentar detener arena con los dedos. ¿O era detener el agua con los dedos? Bah, el significado sigue siendo el mismo. La gente suele hacérmelo notar como si fuera algo malo, porque me cuesta concentrarme y seguir la línea de las cosas que me aburren. Ojo, eso no significa que sea tonto. De hecho me va bastante bien en el colegio, sobre todo en deportes. Lo que pasa es que divago con mucha facilidad y siempre me voy por las ramas. Pero si pongo mi voluntad en algo, fijo que lo consigo.

Bueno, como decía, normalmente me despierto siempre lleno de energía y con un humor excelente, pero hoy era especial, no sé bien por qué. Sentía como que sería capaz de todo, hasta de viajar por otras dimensiones, vencer muchos malos adeptos a la oscuridad, salvar a mis amigos y al mundo, para finalmente volver sano y salvo, convertido en el mejor protector de la paz y el equilibrio.

Me demoré nada en ducharme y vestirme, tomé un desayuno contundente y me dispuse a salir con suficiente tiempo como para llegar al colegio andando con las manos.

Aún así me dirigí corriendo lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Roxas, mi mejor amigo, a ver si lo encontraba durmiendo. Si así era, me iba a divertir de lo lindo, porque si hay algo que detesta a sobremanera, es que lo despierten cuando está cansado. Y eso es casi siempre, porque la mayoría de los días nos la pasamos juntos hasta tarde con los amigos. La diferencia está en que yo no necesito dormir tanto como él, así que aunque duerma 6 horas, igual despierto fresco como una lechuga. Él, en cambio, parece que necesita dormir por lo menos 10 horas para no amanecer gruñón. O sea que está gruñón casi siempre.

Roxas da la impresión de ser melancólico, excesivamente sarcástico y peca de gruñón, pero creo que eso ya lo había dicho. Eso sí, es terriblemente simpático. Tiene de esas personalidades rebeldes que llaman la atención, pero es buena gente, lo mires por donde lo mires. Le gusta andar en patineta y nadar, sin importar si es en la piscina o en la playa. Eso significa que tiene muy buen físico, así que siempre apaña en las competencias escolares, y junto con Riku, es mi rival en deportes. Además, tiene un humor bárbaro.

La verdad es que no lo remplazaría por nada, ni a él ni a Riku, porque son lo mejor de lo mejor. Siempre hemos hechos juntos todas las leseras que se nos ocurren. Y además, nos conocemos desde la guardería.

Sé que daría mi vida por ambos, aunque para eso tuviera que atravesar mundos completos… Uff, parece que hoy, además de feliz me he levantado sentimental. Esto que acabo de pensar no se los diría jamás, ni en broma. A Riku especialmente; siempre se ríe de lo sensible que soy. Y de lo débil, porque creo que con suerte he ganado un octavo, no, incluso menos del total de peleas que he tenido contra él. En mi defensa debo decir que él podría ganarle incluso a un profesional, porque es genial en todo lo que tenga que ver con lucha o físico. Y con las matemáticas también. Según yo, es un genio encubierto que va a dominar el mundo tarde o temprano.

Llegué a casa de Roxas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi velocidad, pero esta vez me he superado. Me demoré nada más que cinco minutos. Nuevo record pensé, y me sentí satisfecho.

La casa de Roxas es una casa normal, más bien grande para mí, que vivo en un departamento con mis padres. Pero es de tamaño razonable, considerando que tiene varios hermanos. Cuando toqué la puerta, de hecho, me abrió su hermana mayor, Larxene. Debo admitir que igual se parecen un poco, para desgracia de Roxas, que la odia con su vida. Ambos son rubios, pálidos y tienen ojos azules. Aunque los de su hermana tienen un toque verdoso.

Me miró con cara de superioridad y un mohín de asco, pero pasé ambos por alto.

- ¿Qué tal? – dije, al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. Como no me respondió continué, sin modificar mi sonrisa porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su frialdad. – ¿Roxas está?

- Se está duchando. Espera afuera – me dijo. Seguidamente cerró la puerta en mi nariz.

Suspiré. Que desagradable. Esa chica no cambiaría jamás. Pero lo que más me molestaba era no haber alcanzado a despertar a mi amigo. ¿Desde cuándo se despertaba temprano?

Pasaron diez minutos.

Y pasaron diez más.

Incluso me quedé ahí, silbando y mirando las nubes grises, unos quince minutos más.

¿Por qué Roxas se demoraba tanto?

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando recordé que lo más seguro es que Larxene no me abriría, sin importar cuánto tocara. Así que me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, donde la madre de Roxas tiene un jardín enorme en el que cultiva de todo.

El patio tiene una huerta y dos árboles, un manzano con un columpio amarillo en el que los tres jugábamos de pequeños, (con Riku, no iréis a pensar que con Larxene) y un naranjo que da las mejores naranjas que haya probado. Al lado del naranjo y apegada a la pared, hay una especie de árbol-enredadera bastante firme. La gracia de describir todo esto es para explicar lo que haré a continuación. La enredadera recién mencionada da justo a la ventana de Roxas, sólo hay que trepar, asomarse un poco y ya está: Tienes una vista perfecta a su pieza. Si la ventana no está abierta, incluso puedes entrar; o en su debido momento, salir. Y entrar era precisamente mi intención.

Trepé y me encontré con la suerte de que la ventana no estaba con seguro. La deslicé silenciosamente, me di impulso sobre una rama y entré, intentando no hacer ruido para que Larxene no me descubriera. La verdad, me lo estaba pasado de lo lindo con esto de burlar su vigilancia. Me la imaginé mirando por la ventana, esperando que me diera cuenta de lo tarde que se me hacía. Reprimí una risilla.

Justo entonces reparé en un bulto encima de la cama.

Un bulto con pelo rubio.

Que por cierto, estaba roncando y no tenía ningún aspecto de haberse duchado.

Larxene es una verdadera…

- Roxas, especie de imbécil, ¿Qué mierda haces dormido todavía? – Le grité al mismo tiempo que apoyaba con fuerza mi rodilla en su abdomen, la forma más certera de despertarlo, considerando que ya no quedaba tiempo para bromas.

- ¡Buuuuf! – el golpe lo despertó de inmediato. - ¡¿Sora? Que mier…..

- Mira la hora – le interrumpí - ¡La estúpida de Larxene me dijo que te estabas duchando! ¿Cómo es que sigues en la cama?

Roxas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba su despertador, que marcaba las 7:40. Eso significaba que sólo quedaban veinte minutos para llegar. Sentí ganas de cortar un par de cabezas.

No es que nos importara mucho llegar a la hora; más de una vez no habíamos saltado el primer periodo con los profesores que no pasan lista por la mañana (claro que yo me ponía al día después, no se Roxas, que a veces es bastante irresponsable). Pero a primera hora de hoy teníamos inglés, y el profesor es… Bueno, dejemos los comentarios indecentes para después. Podría decir muchas de cosas de él pero en ese momento no estaba entre mis prioridades.

El punto es que Larxene las había cagado, y todo el tiempo que me desperté antes resultó en nada. Ahora, al parecer llegaríamos tarde igual. ¡Y ni siquiera había podido molestar a Roxas!

- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Anda a vestirte ya! Te espero afuera ¿vale? – Le ordené, pensando en la oportunidad desaprovechada.

Roxas ni me respondió. Me miró con cara de "¿desde cuándo eres mi madre?" y salió disparado al baño.

Estuvo listo en diez minutos, que a mí me parecieron treinta. Corrimos a más no poder, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no había nada que hacer, llegaríamos tarde igual. Me imaginé a Larxene, que debía estarlo pasando bomba pensando en nosotros. Se me revolvió el estómago.

- Ya no lo logramos Sora. ¿vale la pena que vayamos? ¿O mejor nos vamos a las pistas?- Como siempre, Roxas piensa antes con su patineta que con su cerebro. Pero en su favor hay que decir que es buenísimo y de verdad le apasiona todo lo que se relacione con tablas y ruedas.

- ¡Claro que no! Primero que nada no trajimos los skates, y además hoy tenemos control físico. ¿Ya olvidaron la apuesta? Hoy es mi día, no perderé ni contra ti ni contra Riku.

Roxas me miró con superioridad.

- Se supone que si hoy fuera tu día, no estaríamos llegando tarde. ¿Tanto quieres perder? - No me lo tomé muy a pecho.

- Piensa lo que quieras, ya te lo recordaré yo cuando te haya ganado.

Roxas suspiró, derrotado por mi optimismo.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para entrar si tenemos inglés, oh gran genio?

- Como siempre lo haces tú cuando llegas tarde, oh gran imbécil.- sonreí. El sonrió también, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Entonces vamos derechito a la azotea. Con suerte nos encontraremos con algunos otros irresponsables que también hayan llegado tarde.

Ya estamos de nuevo. Últimamente Roxas se está juntando mucho con algunos chicos de cuarto año. Con uno de pelo rojo especialmente, Axel creo que se llama. No tiene la mejor de las famas, ni él ni su grupo. He escuchado rumores de que toman y se drogan regularmente. Incluso me han dicho que uno de ellos es pirómano, que hace un año incendió su escuela anterior y por eso se vino a vivir a este pueblo remoto.

Y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó la escuela, unas tres semanas a los sumo. Estoy un poco preocupado de que mi amigo se lleve aparentemente tan bien con alguien que en tan poco tiempo ya tiene a todos los profesores encima. Creo que sería bueno conocerlo, no me gusta juzgar por las apariencias o los rumores.

- Vale. Seguro que si te sigo no nos pillarán, con la experiencia que tienes. – dije, con mi mejor cara de acusación, aunque ambos sabíamos que no era en serio.

…..

¡Eso es todo! Los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos serán un poco cortos, más que nada porque son para introducir de a poco a los personajes. ¡Espero que envíen reviews con críticas constructivas! ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

« Roxas »

Estúpida hija de …. Me detuve ahí sólo porque, lamentablemente, compartimos lazos sangre, y eso sería más un insulto para mí adorada madre (y para mí) que para ella. Mi sueño sigue siendo que un día me digan que es adoptada.

Que conste que no la considero hermana mía, por si a alguien no le queda claro. Larxene. Puaj, hasta su nombre me da ganas de tirarme por un gran, gran abismo, donde un sonido tan molesto como ese no vaya a parar a mis oídos. Ni siquiera tengo idea de que tiene en contra mía. O en contra de todo el mundo. Es una amargada. Seguro que no se va a casar nunca y va a vivir para siempre rodeada de gatos tan negros como su propio corazón. El cual, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé si tiene.

Siempre que llegamos tarde (lo que pasa bastante seguido, por no decir casi siempre,) saltamos la reja de la escuela, evitando cuidadosamente los alambres de púas ensartados en el concreto para que no podamos "escapar". Más que un colegio esto parece una cárcel, con doble seguridad y todo. Aunque pensándolo bien, quién dijo que no lo fuera. Tareas, pruebas, trabajos, profesores, todos ellos me tienen chato. Sólo quiero que lleguen las vacaciones.

Hay que remarcar que los fierritos no cumplieron muy bien su función y pudimos entrar fácilmente. Sonreí con ironía. Ojalá se pudieran esquivar así las responsabilidades escolares.

Que conste que no soy flojo ni tonto. Bueno, quizá flojo sí. Pero es que el colegio es una lata. No sé por qué mis padres decidieron ponerme en este lugar tan estricto. Ni tampoco qué pasaba por la mente del director, o del arquitecto, o de quien sea cuando se construyó la escuela. Lo que sí sé, es que su sentido de convivencia era prácticamente nulo. Para empezar, los chicos y las chicas no compartimos clases. El colegio está separado en dos. O sea que con la población femenina hay casi nulo contacto dentro del recinto. Ni siquiera podemos vernos en los recreos, porque los patios están separados por una reja de madera. Sólo la quitan cuando va a haber un evento deportivo, o un festival. Y si alguno intenta cruzar…. Suspensión al momento. Hasta sale en el reglamento del colegio, en el artículo no sé qué puto número.

Lo sé, es muy estúpido ¿verdad? La teoría del director de que la compañía del sexo opuesto no es compatible con un buen rendimiento escolar me parece pura mierda. Las historias de parejas enamoradas que cruzan la reja para encontrarse no hacen más que apoyar mi teoría, aunque una historia contada por Axel no siempre es de fiar.

Creo que están equivocadísimos si piensan que tomando todas estas medidas los chicos dejarán de juntarse con las chicas, o que las chicas dejarán de juntarse con nosotros. Ilusos. Basta con ir al Starbucks más cercano y ya te puedes encontrar con cuatro o cinco grupos de chicos de nuestro colegio coqueteando.

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Sora, al tiempo que me retenía por el hombro y me obligaba a agacharme. Era el inspector, pero por suerte no nos vio. Seguro iba muy apurado a alguna cita "secreta" con la profesora de Artes.

Nos dirigimos a la azotea con más precaución que antes: Si nos descubrían, ya podía imaginarme el castigo de mis padres; meses y meses de exclusión social impuesta, sin posibilidad de hacer ningún tipo de actividad física aparte de la que nos hacen en el colegio... Y aunque suene patético, sin mi patineta, mis idas a nadar, ni mis salidas con amigos... casi podía ver mi cadáver en descomposición.

Amigos. Sinceramente esperaba que Axel y los demás estuvieran arriba. El otro día, así como a lo casual, Sora comentó que me estaba juntando demasiado con ellos, así que ésta me parece una gran oportunidad para que los conozca.

Al principio, cuando recién lo mencionó, me pareció que estaba celoso, a lo amigo que está siendo dejado de lado, como si lo pudiera reemplazar. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sora siempre va a ser mi mejor amigo. Nos llevamos tan bien que a veces es como si fuéramos la misma persona. Pero Axel tiene algo. No sé cómo explicarlo bien pero siempre que estoy con él me siento… como en un ambiente familiar. Como si ya hubiéramos sido amigos antes. Una sensación como de déjà vu. Pero bueno, no lo había visto jamás hasta antes de este año. Así que mejor aparto mis ideas extrañas.

Tengo la impresión de que se van a caer excelente. Seguro que si Axel y Sora se conocieran se daría algo parecido a lo que pasó conmigo. O eso espero. Además, es probable que se lleve de lo mejor con Demyx, con lo infantiles que son.

Quiero que Riku y Sora se unan a este grupo; nos lo pasaríamos filete. Recé porque estuvieran los trece arriba, así podría ver qué tal se adaptaba Sora. Pero con lo sociable e hiperquinético que es no tengo de que preocuparme. Dudo que exista una persona en el mundo a la que Sora pueda caerle mal. Si fue capaz de conquistar al antisocial de Riku cuando estábamos en pre-kinder, es capaz de todo. De hecho, hasta logró cambiarlo; ahora Riku es de lo más abierto, a menos que crea que la persona es una amenaza para nosotros. Y entonces se vuelve terrible. No me gustaría tenerlo como enemigo.

Abrí la puerta buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de que los chicos estuvieran ahí, pero lamentablemente no los encontré. Extrañamente, Sora también pareció decepcionado. Me dirigía al centro de la azotea, cuando de repente algo tapó mis ojos.

- ¿¡Qué diablos...! – dije, dando un respingo

- Shhhhh. ¿Quién soy?… - me susurró una voz, bastante cerca de mí oreja.

- Mmmh….Déjame adivinar.- hice como que me lo pensaba, aunque en realidad buscaba una respuesta hiriente - ¿Un pobre imbécil de pelo rojo quizá?

Las manos que me sujetaban me soltaron.

- ¡Oh, que malo y cruel! Eres taaaan rudo, taaan rebelde… – Dijo Axel, al tiempo que apoyaba dramáticamente su mano en su frente, sonriendo con sarcasmo. Este Axel sí que disfruta haciendo teatro. Pero si pensó que me provocaría con lo de rudo y rebelde estaba muy equivocado.

- Ajá. ¿Qué hay? ¿Dónde están los otros?– Dije, con la mayor naturalidad posible. Axel me miró haciendo un puchero, reprochándome la falta de atención.

- ¿Quién sabe?- comentó vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Demyx mencionó algo de su guitarra rota, así que dudo que venga. Zexión fue a hacer no se qué a la biblioteca, y los otros parece que no han llegado.

- Ah, vale. – Justo hoy tenía que ser. Entonces recordé que Sora estaba a mi lado, mirando con desconfianza el cabello rojo de mi amigo. Habría preferido que estuvieran todos pero, nah, es lo que hay.

- Este es Sora – lo presenté – mi mejor amigo.

Se dieron la mano y Sora se puso tenso. Yo igual me puse nervioso, no estoy seguro de por qué. Esperaba que Axel le causara una buena impresión.

- ¡Yoh! soy Axel, got it memorized?. – por alguna razón, Axel tiene la costumbre de decir algunas frases en inglés cada cierto rato. Cuando le pregunté por qué, mencionó algo de Estados Unidos y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Fue muy extraño.

- Ahmm. Uuuh. Sure.- El fuerte de Sora no era precisamente el inglés, así que reprimí una carcajada al verlo intentar responder de forma coherente.

- Good, you are a quick learner– Axel al parecer también notó las dificultades de mi amigo, y consideró divertido seguir confundiéndolo. Sora sólo lo miró desconcertado. Pero al parecer decidió no estrujarse demasiado el cerebro. Nunca lo ha hecho, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora? Si no entiende algo, pues sigue adelante y listo.

- Tú eres… ¿El famoso pirómano? – los ojos de Sora mostraron gran desconfianza. Sentí ganas de golpearme la cabeza. ¿Por qué Sora era tan directo? La palabra "sutil" no existía en su diccionario. Temí por la reacción de Axel, pero éste solo sonrió divertido.

- Pues sí. Pero lo de la niña del pelo y el brazo quemados, y el incendio forestal son sólo rumores. Tampoco son ciertos los de la botillería que explotó cuando rompí todas las botellas de alcohol y les prendí fuego, ni lo del auto quemado rodando por la montaña. Ni eso de que me gustaba quemar gatos. – a medida que hablaba, mi amigo iba enumerando con los dedos.

- Ah. ¿Y lo del colegio que destruíste haciendo explotar la cocina?

- Eso es nuevo, pero no, tampoco. No sé quién es el ocioso que inventa todas esas estupideces – sonrió él. Sora sonrió de vuelta y pareció relajarse un poco.

- Seguro fue alguien con mucha imaginación. Pero entonces ¿Por qué te dicen pirómano?

- Porque me gusta el fuego, por que más va a ser.- Axel lo miró con cara de "Duuh".- Solía hacer malabares con fuego en la calle, hasta que alguien del colegio le contó al director. Me acusaron de pirómano, y tuve que irme.

- ¡Wow! ¡Me encantaría ver eso! ¿Sabes escupir fuego y ese truco que es como una bola de fuego voladora? – Sora se veía muy emocionado. Incluso se puso a agitar los brazos como si estuviera haciendo los trucos que había dicho. Es tan predecible. Sabía que se llevarían bien.

- Eso, y mucho más. Algún día podrías venir con nosotros; te enseñaré algunos trucos.

- ¡Seguro que sí! – La sonrisa de Sora fue enorme. Y la mía también, estaba claro que Axel lo había conquistado. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de quien había conquistado a quien.

Nos dirigimos a una de las esquinas de la azotea, la que da al edificio femenino, para que no nos diera el viento. Mientras tanto, Axel le contaba a Sora de esos dos meses en los que vivió en un circo, durante unas vacaciones. Yo ya conocía esa historia. La había escuchado por lo menos tres veces. Así que dejé de escuchar. Mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

Poco a poco mi mente quedó en blanco. Me encontraba en un estado de absoluta calma, absolutamente relajado. Aunque algo… Algo no estaba bien. No sé que era, pero algo no calzaba. Tenía una sensación como de que todo fuera… demasiado perfecto. Como el silencio antes de la catástrofe. Como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Últimamente tengo este sentimiento a menudo. Es muy incómodo. Principalmente porque no tengo razones para pensar así. Es decir ¿A quién le pasa? ¿Quién podría estar descontento con una vida sin grandes dolores, sin grandes problemas? Debería estar contento con tener esta vida normal y corriente… Sobre todo considerando que hay gente con muchas, muchas más dificultades. Soy un malagradecido. Ni siquiera debería sentir estas "sospechas" infundadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo algo llamó mi atención y me distrajo de mis pensamientos existencialistas.

En la azotea de las chicas, al frente de nosotros, había un par de personas. No estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para vernos las caras, así que aunque las conociera no las podría haber identificado. De todas maneras algo me impedía apartar la vista.

Un de ellas era rubia, estaba agachada y parecía estar escribiendo algo en una croquera. La otra tenía el pelo rojo, un rasgo que hasta ahora sólo había visto en Axel. Creo que por eso se lo comenté, que iba a saber yo que reaccionaría de esa manera.

« Axel »

Este chico Sora era de lo más alegre. Tenía una risa fácil e inocente y su sonrisa destellaba a cada rato como el mismísimo sol. ¿De dónde sacará semejante felicidad y energía? Digo, podría compartir su secreto, que a más de alguno nos hace falta.

"Pero Axel, ¿Tienes tú alguna razón para estar triste?" me dijo esa vocecita interior tan útil a veces (pero tan desagradable para otras cosas). Pues la verdad es que no, admití. Sólo que, por algún motivo extraño, el relajo y la inocencia de este niño me recordaron cosas que no quería recordar, un yo que se quedó junto a su familia en Estados Unidos, y que, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente jamás recuperaré. ¿Cómo recuperas la inocencia una vez que ya la perdiste? Es tan imposible como quitarle el colorante a una bebida...

Guardé silencio unos momentos, ensimismado. Sora me miró con curiosidad. De pronto, algo dentro de mí se rebeló. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Basta de emosidad! No saco nada con deprimirme. Además, ¿desde cuándo me deprimo? Debería tomar a este chico como ejemplo, en vez de sentir envidia de él.

- ¿Estás bien Axel? – Vaya, además de todo, parece que Sora es bastante perceptivo.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? – sí, mentí, pero dudo que lo note. Después de todo, soy muy bueno mintiendo.

- No sé…. Como que tuviste un cambio emocional freak. – Aún tenía una cara de sospecha.

- Naaah, te lo imaginaste _pequeño_. – Le provoqué, en parte para disimular.

- ¡No soy pequeño! - _gotcha_, pensé, de manera involuntaria. Reaccionó justo como esperaba.

- ¿Ah sí? Párate, ya veremos quién es más alto. - lo miré desafiante.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos espalda con espalda, aunque no era necesario. A la legua se notaba que yo era una cabeza más alto que él. ¡Si no me llegaba ni al hombro!

- ¡Eso es injusto! Eres mayor que yo, obviamente eres más alto. - se quejó.

- Entonces tengo todo el derecho a decirte pequeño.– Me sentí orgulloso de mi argumento irrefutable.

Sora parecía un niñito emberrinchado, un conejo atrapado y sin salida. Pero dentro de todo no parecía estar tomándoselo tan a pecho. Parecía estar a punto de devolverme el comentario cuando Roxas lo interrumpió.

- Mira Axel, en la azotea de al frente hay una chica como tú. Tiene el pelo rojo. –

Desvié mi mirada, como si dos manos invisibles me hubieran obligado. Como si hubiera recibido la señal que estaba esperando; la palabra que te despierta luego de un sueño hipnótico. Algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza. Sentí como un estremecimiento extraño, una premonición de que algo importante iba a suceder.

Y sucedió.

En la azotea vi, como si un imán me obligara a observar detenidamente, a una chica de más o menos la edad de Sora o Roxas. Tenía la piel pálida, y se movía con una gracilidad impresionante. No es que se moviera mucho, estaba sentada en el rincón y miraba a su amiga detenidamente, para luego garabatear algo en su cuaderno. Pero había algo así como un aura de delicadeza a su alrededor, que se percibía incluso a la distancia.

Sentí una urgencia extraña de que mirara en esta dirección y me reconociera. Como si ella fuera la clave de algo muy importante. Como si supiera algo que yo no. Un secreto importante. No sé por qué no me llamó más la atención la chica de pelo rojo, que destacaba más, pero eso sólo realzaba la idea de que la chica rubia era más… digamos… esencial. La llave de los misterios. ¿Qué sucedería si no lograba verla nunca más? ¿Y si no la encontraba? ¿Cómo resolvería el enigma? Ya estás grandecito para esto, pensé. Si no haces nada, no sucede nada. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y antes que se enfriaran mis impulsos grité:

- ¡TÚÚÚÚÚ! ¡LA DEL EDIFICIO!-

Ambas chicas se voltearon a mirarme, y aproveché de hacer señas para llamar la atención. Roxas y Sora me miraron con estupor, y no era para menos. Ahora podría llegar un profesor en cualquier momento. Mi grito fue el inicio de una cuenta regresiva.

- ¡HOLAA! ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS? – Definitivamente no era la pregunta más brillante. ¿En verdad esperaba que me respondiera, siendo que sería equivalente a delatarse en voz alta?

De todas maneras, las chicas parecían demasiado anonadadas para responder. Aunque tampoco las podría haber culpado por eso.

- YO SOY A….- Roxas se lanzó encima de mí y me obligó a callar. – ¡Déjame imbécil!¡Esto es importante!

- ¿Te falla algo, estúpido? ¿Quieres que nos descubran? – entendía que tenía razón, pero algo dentro de mí se rebelaba. Y algo dentro de mí hacía que todo se volviera extremadamente caótico.

- No te met… –

- Nada de peros Axel- me dijo Sora- Las puedes volver a ver en cualquier momento, si van a nuestra misma escuela.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que la voy a encontrar? ¿O peor aún, reconocer?- entonces se prendió una lucecita en mi cabeza. ¿Y si le decía en qué clase estaba? en mi curso son la mayoría bastante dados a faltar, así que las posibilidades de que me atraparan viendo la lista de los ausentes era casi nula…. Así como las posibilidades de que ella fuera a buscarme luego de mí presentación digamos, tan "outrageous"… no recuerdo la palabra en español. Pero ese no era momento de pensar en traducir mis pensamientos. De hecho, ni siquiera era momento de pensar. Era momento de actuar.

- ¡VOY EN CUARTO CURSO! – entonces recordé que outrageous significaba algo así como escandaloso. La palabra precisa para describir todo esto. Sonreí con ironía.

- ¡AXEL! ¡Hay que esconderse, rápido! – Roxas me tomó del brazo, y comenzó a arrastrarme hacía la escalera que subía hasta el observatorio, donde se reúne normalmente el club de astronomía. Sólo que desde este año también es nuestro lugar de reunión, porque Zexion se consiguió la llave seduciendo a la encargada de la limpeza. Claro está que los profes no tienen idea, así que pasamos de lo más piola, incluso cuando hacemos ruido, porque las paredes son gruesas para impedir la entrada de la luz y el frío de la noche. Así que, si un profe se da una vuelta por la azotea, aunque no podamos verlo por la falta de ventanas, igual no nos escucha.

Las manos me temblaban severamente cuando intenté introducir la llave en la cerradura. Era como si una gran descarga eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Antes de entrar, vislumbré a Sora haciéndoles señas a las chicas de la azotea para que se fueran pronto. Quién sabe si la inspectora del otro edificio también se dirigía a la azotea a investigar.

Apenas la chicas salieron de nuestra vista Sora dio media vuelta y corrió hacía nosotros. Entró justo a tiempo, porque ya se escuchaban los pasos en la escalera. La puerta del observatorio se cerró segundos antes que se abriera la puerta de la azotea. Justo a tiempo, demasiado a tiempo. Ahora todo dependía de que el inspector no escuchara el latido de nuestros corazones. Que por cierto, estaban muy, MUY alborotados.

Jeje, eso es todo. Muchas, MUCHAS, gracias por los Reviews a Achlys-chan666, Nikolas Sur, Sasume – Uchiha y a mi recién adquirida beta reader informal ¡o0 burn . baby 0o! ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Espero puedan opinar de nuevo (: Si les surgen dudas con algunas expresiones, no duden en preguntar, hay unos cuantos "chilenismos". ¡Muchos Cariños a todos!

PD: El retraso es culpa absoluta de o0 burn . babu 0o

PDD: Babu no quería que pusiera eso, pero lo puse igual como muestra de cariño :)


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo 3

« Naminé »

Apenas habíamos llegado a la terraza-tejado cuando noté que en la azotea de al frente había tres chicos. Uno tenía el pelo rojo, el otro castaño y el tercero rubio. Parecían muy divertidos, así que saqué mi libreta y comencé a dibujar. Siempre dibujo lo que me llama la atención, porque es la única manera que tengo de no olvidar las cosas. Y bueno, al menos yo olvido las cosas con asombrosa facilidad. Hay veces en que incluso no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos atrás. Así de trágico. Quiero decir, me ha pasado más de una vez darme cuenta que estoy en la cocina, frente al refrigerador, pero sin recordar como llegué ahí ni que venía a buscar. A veces tengo terror de quedarme sin memorias de un día para otro. Así que, para no olvidarme de las cosas importantes, las dibujo.

Además, dibujar es mi pasión, o mejor dicho, mi misión. A veces, siento que nací para dibujar. Me basta ver una situación para dividirla en formas y colores compuestos. Es algo natural, observar, dividir, memorizar; cubos, círculos, rombos, conos y esferas. Ver fluir los colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, lila, naranjo, todo baila y se mezcla y combina como si fuera música. Cuando dibujo, es como si fuera una médium. No soy yo, ni soy mi mano, soy sólo un vacío creativo, un catalizador, un transmisor de todo lo que me rodea. Los colores me llenan, mi mano que ya no es mi mano se descontrola y dibuja como si no supiera hacer nada más. Y de pronto, tengo ante mí un dibujo, _mi _dibujo. Y siento que la misión fue cumplida.

Kairi se sentó a mi lado, a observar. Pensé que estaría mirando mi dibujo, pero en cambio observaba el cielo. Fue un alivio, porque a pesar de todo, me incomoda cuando la gente analiza como dibujo, como si cada trazo fuera muy interesante. Kairi lo sabe, y por eso lo respeta. Siempre he admirado eso de ella. Parece intuir cuando debería esperar y cuando intervenir. Y si debe esperar, tiene paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Es como esas esposas de marinero, que esperan eternamente a su esposo, de viaje por el mar infinito. Un poco como la esposa de Ulises.

Lo que no le he dicho es que ella es de las pocas personas que no me molesta que me vean dibujar. Ella u Olette. Y mis hermanos, aunque sean puros hombres y no entiendan muy bien algunos de mis dibujos. Con cualquier otra persona, la verdad me siento bastante incómoda.

Eso es porque soy un poco tímida. Seré muy creativa, pero no me gusta llamar la atención; y me cuesta entrar en confianza con la gente. Prefiero guardarme mi opinión, porque nunca estoy segura si alguien más me apoyará, o si se sentirán decepcionados de mi punto de vista. Por lo general, soy introvertida; a veces disfruto más estando sola que rodeada de mis compañeros de curso.

No es que no quiera que me pesquen, porque entonces me sentiría sola. Y no hay nada peor que estar solo. Lo que pasa es que soy un poco insegura. Pero no porque dude de mi capacidad. Sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas, como dibujar bien, por ejemplo. Pero de todas maneras, me siento incómoda rodeada de gente que no para de decirme lo bien que dibujo. O que critican como lo hago. Es extraño y contradictorio. A veces creo que mi problema es que tengo miedo a que me juzguen.

Terminé un boceto rápido del edificio de al frente y los chicos que estaban en la azotea. Decidí empezar un dibujo de Kairi, que estaba dormitando a mi lado. Sonreí. Claramente, Kairi es una excepción a todas esas reglas. No temo que me juzgue, porque ella no lo hace. No encasilla al resto, como muchos otros. Simplemente acepta las diferencias de los demás, y espera lo mismo de vuelta. Seguramente por eso es tan extrovertida y segura de sí misma. Nunca piensa que quizás el resto podría juzgarla. O quizás no le importa.

A mí sólo me importaría y me afectaría mucho decepcionarlas a ella o a Olette. Después de todo, los que en verdad importan son los amigos reales. Y ninguna de las dos lo haría. Por eso me apoyo en ellas. Y gracias a ellas cada día soy un poquito más segura y me vuelvo más fuerte. Las quiero mucho. Especialmente a Kai.

Llena de determinación empecé a dibujar. Decidida a hacer el mejor retrato de Kairi que existiera. Había hecho nada más un par de líneas cuando me sentí ligeramente incómoda. Como esa sensación que tengo cuando sueño algo angustiante y después no lo puedo recordar, algo que últimamente me pasa a menudo. Hacía ya bastante rato que me sentía observada, pero como estaba con Kairi, me convencí de que la observaban a ella, por su llamativo pelo rojo.

Levanté la cabeza. Uno de los chicos de al frente, el rubio, miraba en nuestra dirección. Lo miré con desafío, pero estábamos muy lejos como para vernos las caras. No podía leer su expresión. Solo sabía que la suya apuntaba en nuestra dirección, y que eso me desagradaba.

Como para confirmar mis sospechas, el chico miró en dirección a sus amigos, y dijo algo al tiempo que nos señalaba disimuladamente. "Mierda" pensé, no estoy segura de por qué. Pero le di un codazo a Kairi para espabilarla.

- Creo que te están mirando Kai. – le murmuré.

- ¿Y qué? Si quieren mirar que miren, tampoco es que puedan acusarnos ni nada. – Mi amiga tenía razón. Si quisieran acusarnos, tendrían que confesar que estaban capeando igual que nosotras. Así que mi argumento era un tanto ridículo. De hecho, Kai me miró confusa, preguntándome con la mirada por qué me preocupaba tanto.

- ¿Y si nos buscan después de clases? – Mi voz sonó poco convencida. Si lo pensaba bien, ni yo estaba segura de que me ponía tan nerviosa.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso crees qué se enamorarán de nosotras a primera vista, y nos buscarán incansablemente para declararnos su amor puro y verdadero? – Estaba claro que Kai se lo estaba tomando como broma. Mi cara se ensombreció y ella pareció comprender que yo iba en serio. – Ya, ya, no te pongas así. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Nos corremos hacia el otro lado para que no nos vean? ¿O volvemos abajo? – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

- Prefiero volver abajo. Me está dando frí…–

- ¡TÚÚÚÚÚ! ¡LA DEL EDIFICIO!– El grito sonó de manera estrepitosa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y prácticamente pude sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Pero estaba paralizada y, a juzgar por las apariencias, Kai también.

- ¡HOLAA! ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS? - Los chicos de al frente se veían igual de perplejos. Y no era para menos tampoco.

- ¡ME LLAMO A…! – El muchacho de pelo rubio reaccionó rápidamente y le tapó la boca. Kairi aprovecho para expresar su consternación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? – Su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio e hice una nota mental para dibujarla más tarde. Pero tenía preguntas más importantes en mente en ese momento ¿Nos habrían escuchado dentro del edificio? Recogí rápidamente mis materiales de dibujo mientras Kai se colgaba la mochila.

El piso directamente debajo de nosotros eran las salas especiales, música, cocina y arte, todas insonorizadas. La gente del piso debajo de ese estaba en clases, pero quién sabe si no estarían ahora pegados a las ventanas, intentando averiguar qué onda el grito de este chico tan estrambótico.

- ¡VOY EN CUARTO CURSO! –gritó el chico. Sentí ganas de golpearme la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir su curso en ese momento? Miré por última vez la azotea del frente y vi al chico de pelo castaño haciéndonos señas para que nos fuéramos. Kai me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta las escaleras.

- ¡Vamos al baño! – dijo, y por su voz noté que estaba molesta y preocupada.

Corrimos a más no poder, entramos al baño y Kairi entró a un cubículo. Yo fingí lavarme las manos. En ese preciso instante, escuchamos a la inspectora correr frente a la puerta. Se asomó al baño y me observó lavarme las manos por unos segundos. Luego de catalogarme de inofensiva, se apresuró por el pasillo. Supongo que es uno de los beneficios de ser una niña buena.

Suspiramos aliviadas, pero no relajadas aún. Sentía la tensión en todo mi cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a situaciones de tanto calibre. Incluso me temblaban un poco las manos, ¡por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba mi supuesto día tranquilo? Intenté normalizar mi corazón. Kai me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Volvamos a la sala.- dijo, con dulzura en la mirada- En diez minutos va a tocar la campana.

Asentí con poca convicción. Aún estaba confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero estoy segura de que nadie me culparía.

Sentadas nuevamente frente a la puerta de la Miss Minerva, rompimos a reír silenciosamente. Lo que acababa de pasar era sinceramente increíble. ¿En qué clase de planeta estábamos? ¿O seguíamos medio dormidas? Lo ocurrido recién era una de esas cosas que yo catalogaba en mi lista de imposibles. Un chico escandaloso gritándonos desde la azotea del frente, justo el día en que decidimos escapar de un castigo, causando que casi nos descubriera la inspectora…. Y más encima a nosotras, dos de las niñas más tranquilas y buenas del colegio. Olette iba a tener un colapso de risa cuando se lo contáramos.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana, tuve la sensación de que este día no pararía de sorprenderme. Más que nada porque teníamos una gran incógnita por delante. Una decisión que, quién sabe, podría cambiar nuestras vidas. O no. Porque al menos yo no estaba ni ahí con ir a buscar a ese personaje extravagante. Al edificio de los chicos yo no entro ni cagando. Además ¿Quién sabe? El extraño puede ser ese peligrosísimo pirómano de quien todos hablan últimamente. Si Kairi quiere ir, que vaya ella, yo no me meto en esas cosas.

Claro está que eso último no lo digo en serio. Si mi amiga va, no voy a dejarla sola. Es el deber de las amigas el acompañarse la una a la otra. Solo espero que Kairi se comporte de forma razonable. Una vez en la vida no le haría mal después de todo.

Antes de entrar, Kairi se dio vuelta un segundo. Tenía esa expresión decidida, la que pone cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja. Yo tuve una pequeña premonición. Oh, no. Oh, no.

Cuando salgamos de clases, prepárate. Vamos a ir a buscarlo.- Dijo, con la seguridad de quién no acepta un no por respuesta.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Eso sí que no. Mierda Kairi, por favor no me hagas esto. La miré suplicante. Y, al segundo, supe que estaba absolutamente perdida.

« Riku »

El mundo es un lugar curioso, por no decir extraño. Aunque ciertamente, yo lo calificaría más de fascinante. Está lleno de misterios por todas partes, solo hay que saber buscarlos. Y, claramente, resolverlos; encontrar la verdad detrás de cada uno de ellos. Porque saber sobre los acertijos del mundo no tiene sentido si no estás dispuesto a buscar la verdad. Si vas a quedarte sentando sabiendo que hay mundos por recorrer, maravillas por descubrir, verdades que aclarar… Por Dios, Si sabes de la grandiosidad del mundo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no quedarte de brazos cruzados, llevando una vida insignificante. Yo sé que hay cosas por descubrir, cosas que no se ven a simple vista, y por eso no voy a quedarme sentado. Quiero ver las cosas en su totalidad, en su verdad. Porque al menos yo estoy decidido a no tener una existencia banal y desperdiciada.

El primer día de vacaciones, hace seis semanas, me levanté de la cama con esa determinación. La estuve rumiando por un rato, mientras me duchaba y vestía. Y llegué a la conclusión de que viajaría por el mundo así fuera lo último que hiciera, para ganar experiencia, ver con mis propios ojos. Porque quería hacer con mi vida algo más que quedarme sentado. Creía que existían cosas "más allá de lo evidente", lejanas y escondidas.

Recuerdo - y ahora no es más que un recuerdo amargo - haber pensado: "Que va, el mundo no es suficiente. Voy a viajar por todos los mundos que existan. Y si no existen, mínimo un par de viajes a la luna. O a Marte. O a dónde sea. Cualquier lugar es mejor que este pueblito calmado. No creo que "el mundo" que tengo por delante sea sólo este pueblito. Cualquier lugar donde pueda saciar mi curiosidad es mejor que esta ciudad remota. Me niego a llevar una vida tranquila y normal. Voy a irme, sea como sea."

En ese momento aún no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba. Miraba todo con optimismo, con humor. Eso si, por que no admitirlo, era una mirada bastante ingenua y despreocupada. Por favor, mis mayores preocupaciones eran algo así como "¿Y a dónde debería ir primero? ¿Al sur, al norte? ¿O debería lanzarme a la deriva, y caminar, sólo caminar hasta caer rendido? ¿Qué debería llevar en mi mochila? ¿Debería decirle a Sora que venga conmigo?"

Si. Ahora que lo pienso, me comporté como un iluso. No tenía idea de nada. No era más que una rana, esa rana del cuento, atrapada en el fondo de un pozo, despreocupada, que no se daba cuenta de que un pozo no es lo mismo que un lago.

Pero ahora sé la verdad. No habrá ningún viaje. Nada de ir a recorrer el mundo, de ir a explorar lo desconocido. Nada de cosas más allá de lo evidente. No son más que sueños infantiles. Y yo no soy más un gran tonto por haber empezado ese viaje, este maldito viaje que me hizo darme cuenta de todo. Hay cosas que estaban mejor en lo desconocido. Cosas que son demasiado grandes para entenderlas, demasiado grandes para mi. Cosas que preferiría no saber.

Pero mi curiosidad, mi bendita curiosidad me ha abierto los ojos. Y ahora que vuelvo a casa, ahora que saludo a mis padres y los escucho hablar acerca de lo preocupados que estaban con mi repentina desaparición, ahora que preparo mis cuadernos, mi mochila, y me preparo para volver a la escuela con tres semanas de atraso, para volver a la rutina, no puedo evitar darme cuenta del sinsentido de todo esto.

Estamos enjaulados, pienso. Y, por un momento, siento ganas de volver a abalanzarme sobre la pared invisible que nos rodea, que me sofoca. Pero luego recuerdo que no sé, no sé que hay al otro lado. Y siento miedo, siento nauseas, porque por milésima vez me doy cuenta de lo pequeño, de lo débil e insignificante que soy.

Y me sumo en un letargo, un ensueño que me emborrona el paso del tiempo, un sopor que es y no es sueño. Un silencio que es noche, que es calma, que es oscuridad y que es miedo.

¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a Sora mañana? ¿Qué cara pondrá cuando le diga la verdad? ¿Cuándo le cuente lo que vi en mi viaje? ¿Tendré la fuerza, el valor, para decirle la verdad siquiera? ¿El valor de pisotear sus sueños? Porque yo quisiera no saberla. Así ahora aún tendría metas, ilusiones que perseguir. Quisiera, si pudiera, olvidarla.

Quizás, si no se la cuento a nadie, si no la verbalizo, quizás entonces poco a poco la olvide. ¿Por qué debería obligar a Sora a compartir esta carga, este peso?

Me revuelvo en las sabanas, me acurruco en posición fetal y de pronto, me siento solo y desprotegido. Sé que si no le digo a nadie este secreto me volveré loco. Necesito hacerlo tangible, porque así como es ahora, nada más que una certeza voluble, no sé como lidiar con esta idea, no puedo tocarla, no puedo expulsarla, no puedo deshacerme de ella.

Por unos segundos se apodera de mí una desesperación nociva y malsana. Pero al rato vuelve la insensibilidad, el aturdimiento.

Me levanto con el mismo sopor del sueño, me dirijo a mi armario, me visto, todo con asombrosa calma. Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro, a sabiendas de que todavía es muy temprano para ir al colegio. ¿Y qué? No es importante. Nada es lo suficientemente importante como para salir de esta somnolencia.

Además, este sopor me protege. Me ayuda a evadir lo que tendré que enfrentar tarde o temprano. Verbalizar esta verdad que ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar.

En el colegio, me esperan Sora y Roxas. Sora seguramente espera competir conmigo de nuevo en el examen físico. Sonrío con una mueca vacía, que no refleja nada de alegría. Me sorprende como en algún momento de mi vida estas banales rivalidades deportivas me llamaban tanto la atención, como ocupaban una gran cantidad de mi tiempo. Podía pasar horas practicando, imaginando nuevos movimientos, nuevas jugadas de basquetbol, de futbol o de cualquier deporte, con el único afán de sorprender a mis dos compañeros, mis dos rivales.

Ahora sólo me pregunto: ¿Me creerán? Y con pesar me doy cuenta de que seguramente pensarán que estoy loco. Y tendré que convencerlos, tendremos que hacer el mismo recorrido que ya he hecho, caminar por días hasta que finalmente vean la verdad.

Pero para mi sorpresa, ninguno de los se encontraba hoy en la sala. De Roxas era quizás esperable, pero ¿Sora? ¿Faltar el día de la examinación física? Eso era nuevo. Por un momento, y de un modo un tanto torcido, me alegré de que aún hubiera algo capaz de hacerme sentir asombro. O simplemente capaz de hacerme _sentir_.

Por suerte, las sorpresas aún no se habían acabado. Fruncí el ceño cuando, luego de la campana que marcaba el comienzo del primer recreo, mis dos amigos entraron tan campantes a la sala. No estaban solos. Un chico de cuarto los acompañó hasta la entrada, pero no entró con ellos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con desenvoltura, hizo un par de comentarios sarcásticos, palmoteó la cabeza de Sora con diversión, haciendo énfasis en la diferencia de estatura y se alejó luego hacia su aula, escapando de la retahíla de insultos que recibió del castaño como respuesta.

Un puño me retorció el estómago. Sora y Roxas me vieron e inmediatamente caminaron en mi dirección. "No vengan, por favor no vengan" pensé con desesperación. ¿Como no veían en mi cara las malas noticias que traía conmigo? No quiero tener que decirles nada.

- ¡Riku! ¡Al fin volviste de tu viaje! Este debe ser el más largo que has hecho hasta ahora. ¿No te parece que tres semanas de atraso son un poco mucho? – Sora me saludó con efusivas palmadas en la espalda.

- Casi nos preocupamos por ti, y eso que ya estamos acostumbrados a tus repentinas desapariciones – colaboró Roxas, al tiempo que se sentaba en el banco frente al mio. – ¡Incluso fuimos a tu casa a preguntar por qué no venias! Tu madre nos mostró la nota que les dejaste. "Me voy por unos días, no se preocupen". ¿Unos días? ¿Te parece que seis semanas son "unos días"? – Roxas sonaba sarcástico, pero claramente se había preocupado por mi ausencia.

- Lo que más me sorprende es que tus padres no hayan llamado a la policía. ¿Cómo te recibieron? ¿Te retaron mucho?

Les devolví una mirada vacía. Me miraron expectantes y me sentí obligado a responder.

- Como siempre. – dije sin ganas. Sora me miró con incomprensión. - Mamá parecía preocupada, pero ni siquiera preguntó a dónde había ido. Podría no haber dejado un mensaje y no se habrían dado por enterados. – aclaré, al tiempo que me encogía de hombros. A estas alturas ya no le daba mucha importancia a las insulsas reacciones de mis progenitores.

Roxas me miró con calidez.

- A nosotros espero que si nos cuentes de tu viaje. ¿Descubriste algo interesante? ¿Saciaste tu curiosidad de futuro explorador? – me miraron con una complicidad que no recibió eco.

Tragué saliva y sentí desplazarse el nudo en mi garganta. Cerré los puños con desesperación. ¿Debía contarles? No. Al menos no todavía. No sabía como decirlo. Como empezar. Como lograr que me creyeran.

Guardé silencio obstinadamente y ambos me miraron con claros signos de interrogación. No sabía bien que decir para sacarme de encima el tener que responder a su pregunta. El silencio se volvió embarazoso y pesado. Mi mirada se perdió en un punto lejano entre mis dos amigos. El sopor comenzó a invadirme de nuevo y a cerrarse a mí alrededor. Como un capullo.

- ¡Riku! ¡Riku! Riku, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Te sientes bien? – levanté la mirada y traté de enfocar a Sora, pero los ojos me pesaban y sentía ganas de vomitar.

- Profesor, Riku no se siente bien. Sora y yo vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería – escuché la voz de Roxas a lo lejos. Por un segundo me pregunté en que momento había sonado la campana, pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado el profesor, así que me dí por vencido.

Sentí vagamente a Sora y Roxas tomarme por los hombros y arrastrarme hacia la salida y, posteriormente, en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando llegamos a la sala, me sentaron en una de las camillas, pero para desesperación de mis amigos, la enfermera no estaba en ninguna parte.

Sora hizo ademán de salir a buscarla, pero lo retuve por el brazo. Me miró preocupado, yo negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

- Sora, Roxas, necesito que me escuchen. En mi viaje … – Intenté continuar pero me faltaba aire en los pulmones. Inspiré hondo y volví a empezar. – En mi viaje encontré algo. Algo importante.

- Lo que sea Riku, en este momento estas verde y creo que lo mejor sería buscar a la… -

- ¡NO! – grité - Sólo escúchame un segundo. - Roxas me miró con curiosidad. Seguramente nunca me habían visto tan alterado. – En mi viaje encontré algo. Una pared, para ser más precisos. Una pared transparente.

- Riku, voy a empezar a preocuparme en se… - no lo dejé terminar.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME! – La cara de Sora pasó de preocupación a miedo. Pero tenía que seguir de todas formas. Las palabras salieron a toda velocidad de mi boca.– Encontré una pared invisible. Todos estos días, estas seis semanas para ser más precisos, me dediqué a seguir esta pared. Es redonda, opaca y ligeramente ovalada. Algo así como una cúpula. Nos encierra e impide el paso. No se bien qué es exactamente... Pero está ahí.

- Riku, me estas asustando. Roxas, voy a buscar a la enfermera. Tú cuídalo y asegúrate de que… – La reacción de Sora me exasperó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan denso? ¿Es que acaso estaba sordo?

- ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes Sora?- grité sin contenerme, al tiempo que lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Hay un límite! ¡Una frontera! ¡Abre los ojos! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos atrapados! – Y sin poder continuar, perdí el conocimiento.

...-...-...

Yyyy…. eso es todo :) espero que les haya gustado y tengan ganas de seguir leyendo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque más que nada me disculpo por publicar la historia en el momento en que lo hice, a sabiendas de que no tendría mucho tiempo para escribir la continuación ú.ùU. Pero es que como la historia ya llevaba tanto tiempo en el tintero…. Ya llevaba un buen rato queriendo publicarla! Tengo que admitir de hecho que los primeros dos capítulos ya los tenía escritos de antes, por eso actualicé tan rápido.

Bueno, ¡basta de excusas!

Muchas gracias a Nikolas-sur y 0o de nuevo por sus reviews, son muy apreciados, igual que tus comentarios por interno Sasume – Uchiha :D. ¡Ah! Y ¡bienvenida "Antonia" a la lectura!

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

¡Muchos cariños a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts..

Capitulo cuatro

« Sora »

- ¡Riku! Ay, mierda ¡Riku! – Antes de que cayera al suelo ya lo tenía agarrado por el brazo. Reaccioné a tiempo para evitar que mi amigo se golpeara la cabeza, pero el tirón de su peso al caer había sido fuerte. – No te quedes ahí parado Roxas, ayúdame, ¡haz algo! – Le ladré, en parte porque yo mismo no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

- ¿Algo cómo qué Sora? – Roxas parecía cercano a un colapso nervioso. Se había puesto pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Guardó un silencio congestionado por menos de un segundo, pero en seguida se recompuso – Voy a buscar a la enfermera – dijo con determinación, y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, mientras yo arrastraba a Riku hacia la camilla.

Escuché los pasos de Roxas perderse a lo lejos. Al menos podría haberme ayudado a mover a Riku antes de salir pitando. Esto de subir a mi amigo a la camilla resultó mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Riku nunca ha sido liviano, y el hecho de que estuviera inconsciente tampoco ayudaba mucho; su peso muerto no hacía más que entorpecer mis movimientos. Luego de varios intentos infructuosos de levantarlo, resolví dejar su cuerpo en el suelo por un segundo, mientras decidía que hacer para subirlo a la maldita camilla. Se me atropellaban las ideas y me costaba pensar claro; por un lado intentaba retrasar el tener que procesar todo lo que Riku nos había dicho, por el otro intentaba recordar por qué nunca había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios.

"Tranquilo Sora" - me dije a mi mismo – "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Solo respira hondo y trata de buscar una forma para levantar a Riku. " Suspiré. Inspiré. Boté aire un par de veces y respire hondo otras tantas. Traté de nuevo, pero no hubo caso. No podía alzar a Riku lo suficiente como para dejarlo en la camilla.

Tenía ganas de gritar de exasperación. Por favor, ¡que no soy un debilucho! Solo tenía que concentrarme. Levantar un lado primero, las piernas después. No era tan difícil. Pero la escena que acababa de presenciar me había dejado los músculos raros, como de trapo y no podía utilizarlos de la manera apropiada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me preguntó una voz atrás mío. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Roxas, el cual al parecer había vuelto, pero sin la enfermera. Lo miré con incomprensión, pero antes de alcanzar a preguntarle nada, mi amigo ya me interrumpía – Pareces bastante complicado. – se excusó. Me resultó un poco confusa la forma en que Roxas se dirigió a mí, con una timidez inusitada, así que dudé un segundo antes de responder.

- Claro que si Roxas, ayúdame a levantarlo. Toma las piernas y yo me encargo de este lado ¿Por qué no volviste con la enfermera? – pregunté, mientras me ponía manos a la obra.

- Lo siento, pero mi hermana tenía que hablar con el profesor de educación física. Dijo que volvería en un momento, si te sirve de algo. Y mi nombre no es Roxas. – El muchacho enfrente mío tenía una cara entre confundida y divertida. Sólo entonces advertí que no vestía el uniforme del colegio, de hecho, estaba vestido con ropa "de calle".

- Pero … pero … entonces tú eres…? - Las palabras se me atascaron en la boca y sentí mi cara enrojecer. ¿Quién era este sujeto entonces? Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¡Era idéntico a Roxas!

- Mi nombre es Ventus. Como ya te dije, soy hermano de la enfermera y vine hoy de visita. Lo siento si no puedo ayudarte demasiado con tu amigo, pero lamentablemente no soy médico.- Me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Oh. ¡No, no! No te disculpes. No es como que hayas hecho algo malo.- El chico, que parecía apenas un poco mayor que yo me miró con simpatía. Una duda cruzó mi mente. - ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí detrás? – inquirí. Admito que me puse un tanto a la defensiva. ¿Habría visto toda la escenita con Riku?

- Desde hace un par de minutos. Cuando entré casi me atropelló un chico rubio que venía saliendo. Alcancé a observarte por un rato, tratando de mover a tu amigo. Lo siento, pero fue divertido. – Me comentó, con una sonrisa sardónica idéntica a la de Roxas.

- Ja, ja, ja. – no le encontraba la gracia. ¿Acaso no se preocupó cuando vio a mi amigo en el suelo? - Podrías haberme ayudado antes. Me habrías ahorrado un poco de enojo. – le acusé. El se sonrío para sí, pero yo le devolví una mirada un tanto indignada. No me gusta que me encuentren gracioso por cosas que no pretendo que lo sean.

- Si, podría haberlo hecho. Lo siento. – admitió, al tiempo que levantaba la manos abiertas en señal de paz.

Me encogí de hombros indicando que no era tan importante. En realidad, no era para nada esencial. Lo único urgente y de verdadera importancia en este momento era el estado de Riku. Me moví ansioso. ¿Dónde estarían Roxas y la enfermera?

Ventus pareció notar mi incomodidad, y dirigió su mirada hacia mi amigo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – me preguntó. Parecía sinceramente preocupado, por lo que le respondí con precaución.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Estábamos en clases cuando de pronto algo le cambió en la cara. De inmediato supimos que se sentía mal, así que lo trajimos para acá. Digo, su cara estaba verde y parecía a punto de vomitar. Empezó a hablarnos, aunque se le notaba algo extraño… – en esta parte tragué saliva con dificultad al recordar las cosas que Riku nos había dicho. ¿Una pared invisible? Por favor, una pared quizás, pero ¿transparente? No me entretuve demasiado en mis pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar más tarde. - De pronto se desplomó. Así, sin previo aviso se vino abajo.

- Ya veo… - Ventus se mostró confuso.- Es realmente extraño. Crees que, no sé, ¿qué haya tomado algo raro?

- ¿Drogas? ¡Claro que no! ¡Riku no es esa clase de persona! Jamás se arriesgaría con algo así.– negué energéticamente con la cabeza. - Va en contra de sus principios de explorador. Es su sueño ¿sabes? Recorrer el mundo.

- Bueno, me alegro de oír eso. No podemos decir lo mismo de todos los alumnos de este colegio – Dijo una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas. La enfermera se abrió paso entre nosotros y se acercó a Riku con preocupación.

Unos pasos más atrás la seguía Roxas. Le faltaba el aliento y se veía bastante cansado, como si hubiera corrido por todas partes para encontrar a la enfermera.

- ¿Ha pasado algo desde que me fui? – preguntó, escrutando mi cara.

- No, ni siquiera se ha movido. – le contesté, un tanto apenado. Roxas se limitó a mover la cabeza con brusquedad. Entonces reparó en Ventus y se quedó de piedra. Ambos chicos comenzaron a mirarse con recelo y curiosidad. - Gracioso, ¿no es verdad Roxas? Se parecen como una roca a otra roca – les comenté. A continuación me di vuelta en dirección a la camilla- ¿Qué cree que le puede haber pasado? – le pregunté a la enfermera.

- Roxas me vino explicando la situación en el camino. Pensé que quizás podía haber tenido una baja de azúcar en la sangre, ya saben, a veces pasa si no tomas desayuno en la mañana. O una baja de presión. Pero su pulso está normal, aunque está pálido y tiene ojeras. No parece haber dormido bien últimamente... ¿Ha tenido algún accidente hace poco? ¿Algo que valga la pena mencionar? –

- No que yo sepa – contesté con rapidez.

- Ya veo. – murmuro ella, meneando la cabeza. – Voy a llamar a sus padres, deberían venirlo a buscar para llevarlo al hospital o algún consultorio. ¿Alguno de ustedes se sabe el número de sus padres?

- No. Pero quizás lo tiene él entre sus cosas… - Contesté yo. –Podemos ir con Roxas a buscar su mochila a la sala. Seguramente ahí tiene alguna libreta con el número de sus padres.

- Excelente. Por mientras yo escribiré la ficha médica de Riku para dejar constancia de que hoy se marchará antes. – contestó ella, al tiempo que se daba vuelta. Reparó en Roxas y Ventus evaluándose con la mirada y sonrió. – Ventus, deja de mirar a Roxas con esa cara. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me fue a buscar, pero no es para tanto. – le reprendió con cariño. – Además, ¿no deberías ir ya de camino?

- Ya voy, ya voy. Sora, Roxas, un placer conocerlos. – dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que nos daba la mano. Se alejó hacía la puerta, pero antes de irse, se volvió a mirar a Roxas. – Chico, en serio, eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido. – dijo con sorna, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Roxas se volvió hacia mí, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- Me cae bien – dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Oh, vamos, acepta que te enferma que alguien tenga la misma cara que tú. Roxas el rebelde ya no es tan especial. – Le provoqué, al tiempo que le daba un par de codazos.

- Sólo decía lo obvio. ¿A quién puedes caerle mal con una cara como esa? – me contestó, con su clásica sonrisa.

- Chicos, la enfermería apesta a ego y no me puedo concentrar. ¿Podrían ir a buscar las cosas de su compañero, por favor? – claramente, la enfermera le había agarrado cariño a Roxas. Es que bueno, cuando tu alumno es literalmente igual a tu hermano…

Salimos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros. En el camino a la sala se instaló un silencio extraño entre nosotros. Cada uno iba perdido en sus cavilaciones. Yo, personalmente, tenía grabada la cara descompuesta de Riku en la retina. "¡Estamos atrapados!" había gritado él con seguridad. Y en sus ojos pude ver que lo decía en serio. Muy en serio.

Pero por mucho que así fuera, no podía creerle. Digo, ¿Una pared? ¿Una cúpula invisible que nos rodea? Si me hubiera hablado de caballos voladores seguramente me lo habría tomado más en serio. Sacudí la cabeza con consternación. Roxas me miró con preocupación.

- Es muy extraño, ¿cierto? – comenté con voz queda. – quiero decir, Riku siempre ha sido el más cuerdo de los tres. El más audaz, el más fuerte… Todos le creímos cuando él dijo que algún día sería un gran explorador.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente se sentía igual que yo: extremadamente confundido.

- Pensar que hace dos minutos estábamos hablando con Axel, haciendo el ridículo en la azotea… ¡Si no ha pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que al muy tonto se le ocurrió empezar a dar voces! … - guardé silencio cabizbajo.

- Es un payaso. – determinó Roxas, forzando una sonrisa, pero sin dirigirme la mirada.

- Mira quién habla – apostillé yo, intentando alivianar el ambiente, pero ambos estábamos demasiado abatidos.

- Sora… - empezó a hablar Roxas, pero se interrumpió a medio camino. sacudió la cabeza y se quedó callado

- ¡Es que no entiendo! No sé que le puede haber pasado allá afuera, pero me preocupa. ¡Faltó tres semanas a clases y no lo vimos ni un solo día en las vacaciones! Según nos dijo, estuvo fuera por seis semanas, y, personalmente, yo lo creo capaz de haber estado viajando por tanto tiempo. Riku no va por ahí inventando cosas. ¡No es ese tipo de persona!- traté de seguir hablando, pero tenía la garganta seca. Mi amigo me miró enmudecido y solo entonces vi que tenía los ojos ligeramente brillosos.

- Lo sé – murmuró Roxas, poniéndome una mano en el hombro – Lo sé tan bien como tú. – Miré a Roxas compungido, pero luego desvié la mirada. Sentía que debía decir algo más, pero me faltaban palabras para describir lo perdido que me sentía en ese momento.

Ambos mantuvimos el silencio por un minuto, los dos quietos, parados en la mitad del pasillo, sin mirarnos. Finalmente, Roxas bajó su mano y me dio la espalda para reemprender la marcha.

- Crees qué… ¿crees qué lo que dijo tenga algo de verdad? – Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. Roxas me miró sorprendido. Yo esperé su réplica, expectante, buscando en su cara respuestas que sabía que no tenía. Que ninguno de los dos tenía.

Él se estremeció. Incomodo, se revolvió el pelo. Sacudió la cabeza.

- Sora, a mí también me gustaría creerle. En serio. Siempre lo he hecho y me duele dudar de él ahora. Pero tiene que haber una explicación. No puedes pedirme que simplemente alguien venga y me diga "Hay algo así como una cúpula alrededor nuestro, no sé bien que es, pero está ahí y nos encierra" y esperar que le crea. Ni siquiera si ese alguien es Riku. – Las palabras me llegaron como un golpe en el estómago, pero más que nada me dolieron porque sabía que lo que decía Roxas era lo más juicioso.

- Tienes razón – admití, con pesar. – Supongo que yo mismo ya sabía la respuesta, pero es que… ¡es que estamos hablando de Riku! – sin darme cuenta había subido el tono de voz. Roxas me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, para infundirme ánimos.

- Vamos. Tenemos que ir a buscar sus cosas. – Murmuró, sin ánimo y con la mirada perdida.

Y, apresuradamente, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala.

«Kairi »

- Entonces, estábamos de lo mejor con Nami sentadas en la azotea cuando, así, de la nada, ¡Nos gritó un tipo desde la azotea de los chicos! – Rodeada por Olette, Selphie y Namine, estaba intentando contar la historia para que sonara lo más creíble posible.

- ¡Mentira! ¿En serio hizo eso? – Selphie nos miró de lo más incrédula, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – inquirió Olette, divertida. - ¿Les declaro amor eterno o algo? Ya que estamos hablando de cosas raras e imposibles… digo, podría haber pasado de todo.

Nos reímos todas al unísono con su comentario.

- ¡No, no! – dijo Nami, con su vocecita de pájaro. – ¡Simplemente intentó llamar nuestra atención! –

- ¿"Simplemente"? ¡Una persona no trata de "simplemente" llamar tu atención gritándote desde el edificio del frente! – dijo Selphie, mirándola con aprehensión. – Si sigues pensando de esa manera tan inocente, quién sabe qué podría llegar a pasarte…

- Bueno, pero eso es lo que pasó. Primero llamó nuestra atención y luego intentó decirnos su nombre, pero los chicos que estaban a su lado lo impidieron. – aclaré yo.

- Por suerte – añadió Nami. – Pero de todas formas, nos dijo su curso. ¿Crees que se haya metido en problemas? – preguntó, al tiempo que me miraba con cara de preocupación.

- Yo ni siquiera lo dudaría – opinó Selphie. - ¿Quién puede hacer algo tan estúpido? Es como pedir que lo atrapen.

- Espero que no lo hayan retado mucho… - murmuró Namine, luciendo un tanto preocupada.

- Ay, Nami, eres tan linda. Mira que preocuparte por el chico que casi logró que las atraparan – rió Olette – ¡Eres tan tierna y buena y cachetoncita! – le dijo, con una chispa traviesa en la mirada, al tiempo que la abrazaba con cariño, aunque un poco demasiado fuerte. Sonreí ante su efusividad.

- Suficiente Olette, ¡se va a ahogar! – le comenté yo, entre risas.

- ¡Ooh, no me digas que te pusiste celosa, Kairi! No te preocupes, ¡a ti puedo apretarte las mejillas! – exclamó, al tiempo que apretaba mis mejillas hasta que mis labios formaron una boca como la de un pez. - Di pollito –me dijo, con su gracia habitual.

- Pwoito – dije yo torpemente, sin poder pronunciar bien, ya que su mano me lo impedía. A continuación todas rompimos a reír. Esta Olette tiene cada idea… Y no hay forma de llevarle la contraria.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer? – interrumpió Selphie, luego de que nos hubiéramos tranquilizado. - ¿Van a ir a buscarlo? –

- La verdad no creo que sea necesario…– empezó Namine

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que vamos a ir! – la interrumpí yo. - ¿Qué sacamos quedándonos sentadas? ¿No tienes ganas de saber quién es el chico que nos gritó? – personalmente, yo me moría de curiosidad. Peri al contrario, Nami parecía no tener ni un poquito de ganas de ir.

- Mira Kai, si tú vas, yo te acompaño. Pero se consiente que, de ser por mí, no iríamos a ninguna parte. – me dijo, haciendo un mohín.

- Nami, ¡eres la mejor! – le sonreí. Sabía que podía contar con ella, aunque fuera a regañadientes. - ¿Alguien más quiere venir? – pregunté yo. Si Olette o Selphie querían venir, que se sintieran en toda la confianza del mundo.

- Lo siento Kai – se disculpó Olette – Pero ya sabes, hoy tengo entrenamiento de básquet y preferiría no faltar. Eso sí, no porque yo no vaya tienen que descuidarse, no sé, podrían llevar gas pimienta o algo… - Namine la miró con horror. – Por si acaso. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes tanto Ollie. ¡Son compañeros de colegio, no vagabundos pervertidos…!- la tranquilicé yo. Olette se encogió de hombros, pero no pareció cambiar de idea. Esta Ollie, es la única persona que conozco capaz de ir por ahí con gas pimienta en el bolsillo, siendo que su casa queda tan cerca del colegio.

- ¿Y tú Selphie? ¿Quieres venir? – inquirió Namine con dulzura.

- No la verdad. Voy a juntarme con alguien… - Nos guiñó el ojo con picardía.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Olette, siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues… oh, no importa, ya les contaré mañana si las cosas resultan – contestó ella, reticente.

En ese momento sonó la campana, y yo tuve una sensación extraña y bastante peculiar.

Observé a Olette a punto de protestar, al profesor entrando a la sala, a cada una de mis amigas dirigiéndose a sus respectivos asientos, listas para continuar con la siguiente clase. A Namine haciéndome señas desde su puesto, a Selphie pasándole un papelito a Olette. Este día a día, todas estas cosas que considero normales y que doy por hecho… Fue nada más que por un segundo, pero me sentí muy, muy afortunada. Extrañamente feliz, feliz de ser consciente de lo dichosa que soy, por tener amigas con quienes hablar y cuchichear en los recreos. Una vida tan cálida, tan… apacible, tan tranquila. Pero emocionante, dentro de todo.

Y, convencida de que el día estaba mejorando y de que nada podría salir mal, me dispuse a tomar apuntes como una chica responsable y buena.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha, me costó un mundo concentrarme. Digo, el chico pelirrojo de la mañana me había causado bastante impresión. No todos los días te encuentras con alguien lo suficientemente valiente, o tonto, como para gritar de esa manera. De cualquier manera, prometía ser un encuentro interesante. Como una pequeña aventura. Por lo menos un poco curioso.

Mi única duda era ¿Cómo debíamos enfrentarnos a él? Quiero decir, íbamos a ir a buscarlo, teníamos que acercarnos a él de alguna forma.

Podíamos ir en plan "¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarnos en la azotea? ¿Te falla algo? ¿Estás loco? Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así. Pero de todas formas, nos pareció que eras una persona interesante. Hola. Mi nombre es Kairi y ella es Namine", pero era muy raro. Prometía muchísimos silencios incómodos.

O quizás en plan "Hola, ¿tú eres el chico que nos gritó en la azotea? Mucho gusto, somos Kairi y Namine. ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotras? Porque asumo que por algo armaste tanto escándalo." Sin embargo, lo viera por donde lo viera, esta aproximación también era rara.

Aunque desde un punto de vista lógico, ¡Cualquier forma de acercamiento era rara! Después de todo, a alguien racional no se le pasaría por la cabeza buscar a otra persona que le grita de la nada…

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, sentía que, de una forma u otra, teníamos que ir. Si o si.

Suspiré profundamente. Siendo sincera, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Quiero decir, me tincaba más el segundo plan, pero no podía negar que la reacción del "chico misterioso" me había dejado pasmada y, por que no admitirlo, bastante desorientada. Quizás lo mejor era no pensarlo demasiado, simplemente ir y dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Aún así y a pesar de haber dicho eso, no pude dejar de mover la pierna nerviosamente durante todo el periodo de clases. ¡La última hora ya estaba que explotaba! Llegué a contar los segundos que faltaban para que terminara la clase. Incluso sentí un ligero dolor de estómago, cosa que sólo me había sucedido antes en las contadas ocasiones en que me había sentido realmente insegura y nerviosa. Andando en mountain bike, por ejemplo, solía tener una sensación parecida.

Finalmente sonó la campana. Tomé mi mochila que ya llevaba eones preparada y me acerqué rápidamente a la mesa de Namine. Ésta comenzó lentamente a empacar sus lápices de colores, su goma, su croquera, unos cuadernos en los que teníamos tarea, la carpeta de dibujos…

- Namine, en serio, no porque te demores más vamos a dejar de ir. Deja de postergar lo inevitable. – le insistí.

- Oh, Kairi, sabes bien que es perfectamente evitable. Sólo tenemos que _no_ ir, sabes. Para empezar, nunca dijimos que lo haríamos. – me reprochó con un puchero.

- No lo dijimos, pero lo haremos. ¿Dónde está el espíritu de aventura que mostraste hoy en la mañana, cuando fuimos a la azotea? – la escruté.

- Lo mostré, es verdad, pero, ¡Mira a dónde nos llevó! A que nos gritara un estrafalario chico pelirrojo y a que casi nos descubrieran. No señor, esto no me gusta nada. – tenía las cejas tan fruncidas que casi se tocaban.

- Oh, por favor. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción? Vamos, si se pone pesado, nos vamos en seguida. Me haces una seña y nos despedimos y nos vamos. Así de fácil. – dije, tratando de convencerla. – Namine me miró insegura.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo con precaución. - Pero si hago la seña y tú no reaccionas, no te lo voy a perdonar jamás. Jamás de los jamases – asintió Namine, al tiempo que cerraba su mochila y se la colgaba al hombro. – Estoy lista. Vamos.

Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y emprendimos camino al edificio de los chicos. Con un poco de suerte, no tendríamos muchos problemas para entrar. Las clases al otro lado seguramente ya habían terminado hace un rato. De hecho, ni siquiera teníamos la certeza de si el "chico estrafalario", como lo calificaba Namine, estaría todavía en su sala. Pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿o no?

En frente ya del edificio masculino, todo esto dejó de parecerme tan buena idea. Miré a Namine, pero esta no me devolvió la mirada.

- Kai, tu decidiste esto. Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, así que ahora hazte responsable. – me dijo, divertida y sin mirarme. Perecía que me había leído los pensamientos. O quizás lo tenía escrito en la cara. – Te toca apechugar.- concluyó.

Suspiré fuertemente. Namine tenía razón. Yo lo empecé, ahora tendría que seguir adelante.

Di un paso adelante, luego otro. Al poco avanzamos a una velocidad cercana al correr. Lo hicimos todo lo más mecánico posible. Evitar al inspector, entrar en el edificio, subir por las escaleras, llegar al cuarto piso. No nos encontramos con nadie en el camino, y temí por unos instantes que ya se hubieran marchado todos.

Revisamos todas las salas de cuarto, pero ni rastro del chico. No era tan tarde, cerca de las cuatro, y el pasillo estaba cálidamente iluminado. Aún así, sentí un escalofrío ante el edificio desierto.

- Quizás ya se fue. – dije con ligera decepción, más para mí misma que para mi amiga. – Tal vez no valía la pena venir.

- No lo creo Kai. – La voz de Namine me sobresaltó. Los ojos le brillaban con una luz extraña y su tono de voz era un poco áspero.- ¿Qué tal si está en la azotea? – continuó. - Ya sabes, ahí empezó todo, quizás ahí nos espera.

Su razonamiento tenía sentido, pero a mí no se me habría ocurrido. Observé a mi amiga con atención.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – la cuestioné. Ella me miró con duda, como si no supiera bien de que estaba hablando. – Digo, pensé que no tenías ganas de venir. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado.- Namine frunció el entrecejo.

- En realidad no sé, Kai. Me siento extraña.- comentó, al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza suavemente. Luego me miró de frente y con determinación, aunque sus ojos parecían ligeramente desenfocados - De todas maneras, creo que deberíamos revisar.

- Vale. ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? – ella asintió, pero no logró más que preocuparme.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que Namine había propuesto, ambas nos dirigimos velozmente a la azotea. En un principio no creí que la encontraríamos abierta, después de todo lo que había pasado. Lo más lógico habría sido que el inspector la cerrara luego de registrarla, pero ese no había sido el caso. Un golpe de suerte, al parecer. Si hubiera sido supersticiosa, habría pensado que las ruedas del destino estaban empezando a moverse, pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió.

Entramos y el viento nos golpeó la cara. Namine dio el primer paso y entró al espacio abierto. Yo fui detrás suyo y no pude evitar notar lo raro que eso era. No estaba acostumbra a ver su espalda, por lo general, o caminábamos lado a lado, o yo iba delante, como un escudo protector. Pero esta vez, sentí que ella me dirigía, que ella me llevaba de la mano como a una niña pequeña. Fue extraño. Muy, muy extraño, y no puede evitar que me invadiera una cierta nostalgia.

Me recompuse enseguida. Observé que Nami estaba ya casi al centro de la azotea. El chico pelirrojo, en cambio, no estaba por ninguna parte. Después de un vistazo rápido decidí que lo mejor sería volver. Me acerqué a mi amiga en silencio y puse una mano en su hombro. Ella no se volvió, como yo habría esperado.

- ¿Nami? – pregunté con precaución.

- Espera un segundo Kai. Vuelvo enseguida. – contestó sin mirarme.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Fruncí el ceño, pero levanté mi mano de su hombro. Ella se desplazó por la azotea y se dirigió hacía una especie de edificio en una esquina. Parecía un observatorio, pues tenía el techo redondo. Enfrente de la puerta, Nami suspiró. La tocó con timidez, dos veces, pero nadie respondió.

- Vamos Nami. Podemos volver mañana. – insistí.

En lugar de responderme, mi amiga volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más insistencia. Y en esta ocasión, la puerta se abrió. De ella salió apresuradamente el chico de pelo rojo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Se dio vuelta y soltó un murmuro ahogado al ver a mi amiga detrás suyo.

- Hola. – fue todo lo que dijo ella.

- Hola – contestó él.

- Mi nombre es Namine. ¿Eres tú el chico que nos gritó desde la azotea?

El chico pareció dudar, pero asintió con firmeza.

- Lo soy. Pero no soy "el chico". Mi nombre es Axel.

- Mucho gusto, Axel. Esta es Kairi. – me presentó. Por unos segundos me sentí fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a que me presentaran. Toda la situación me parecía un tanto irreal.

- Hola, Axel. – le dije con solemnidad, y luego me sentí extremadamente ridícula. El chico me miró con curiosidad.

- Hola, Kairi. No esperaba que vinieran. Digo, después de que yo les gritara de esa manera. – Por un segundo pareció ligeramente avergonzado, pero pronto recupero su compostura y nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa. – Aunque debo decir que es una sorpresa muy grata.

- Creo – empezó Namine – que tenías algo que decirnos.

El chico se revolvió incómodo, pero no podía culparlo. Por alguna razón que desconocía, incluso yo encontraba a la Namine que tenía delante un tanto… intimidante.

- Bueno, sí. Es verdad. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que era. – Lo miré alzando una ceja.

- Espero que eso no quiera decir que nos gritaste desde una azotea, estrepitosa y escandalosamente, logrando que casi nos pillaran, para ahora decirnos que no recuerdas bien que es lo que nos querías decir – le reproché yo. – Aunque no lo creas, evitar al inspector y venir aquí no fueron precisamente correr sobre campos de flores.

El chico me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Lamento decepcionarte, princesa. – me dijo con sorna. – Pero les grité por un impulso. – Al decir estas palabras le dirigió una intensa mirada a Namine, que se la devolvió sin problemas. – Lo cierto es que fue algo muy extraño.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – exclamó Nami. – Al principio me quedé de piedra, cuando te escuché gritar así, de la nada. – Axel la miró con simpatía y volví a sentirme fuera de lugar.

- Lo siento. En ese momento en verdad creí que era importante. No lo sé, por un segundo en sentí …

- ¿Qué era necesario? – murmuré yo. Axel volvió a mirarme extrañado.

- Si… ¡Exactamente eso! – exclamó, mirándome fijamente, y sentí que solo ahora me estaba viendo de verdad. Antes sólo tenía ojos para Nami. – No sé, vi ahí a Namine y sentí, bueno, mejor dicho, intuí que ella tenía algo… sí sé que es estúpido, pero pensé que era la llave a algún tipo de secreto. Algo así como una pista. – No pude evitar mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

- Bueno, quizás lo soy. – contestó Namine con seriedad. También la observé con la misma expresión. Me sentí, por un segundo, entremedio de dos aliens policefálicos hablando en un idioma desconocido.

Entonces tuve como un colapso. Toda la situación era demasiado para mí. Así que sin poder evitarlo, empecé a hablar a borbotones.

- ¡Oh, ya no lo soporto! – prorrumpí, con clara exasperación - ¿No podrían dejar de hablar de esa forma tan misteriosa? ¡El aire se está poniendo denso! – reclamé. Tanto Axel como Naminé me miraron con sorpresa. – Vamos. – dije, al tiempo que tomaba a cada uno por un brazo y los arrastraba a la salida con determinación. – Bajemos de aquí. Vamos a algún café y ya hablaremos mientras comemos algo rico. Tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para intentar descubrir por qué Axel nos gritó de esa manera. Para mí está claro que, sea lo que sea que pensaste Axel, acaba de llevar a que nos juntáramos. Puedes decirle providencia, destino, como prefieras. Así que ahora iremos a un café, comeremos un delicioso queque de arándanos y trataremos de conocernos mejor, para darle una mano al destino y ver si por fin descubrimos por qué el gallo cruzó la calle, o mejor aún, por qué decidiste gritar de esa manera. –

Axel miró a Namine por encima de mi cabeza, intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, con una complicidad que no hizo sino molestarme.

- Personalmente, me parece una gran idea. Me encanta el queque de arándanos. – dijo Axel. Y sólo por eso decidí que, quizás, se merecía una oportunidad.

-o-o-o-

Y sí, ¡fin del capítulo! La próxima vez me gustaría hacer un capítulo más largo...

Tengo que admitir que me gustó mucho, muuuucho escribirlo. Y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Si les gustó (y si no les gustó también), dejen un review! Me encantaría saber la opinión de cada uno, criticas constructivas y demases :D

Bueno, muchas gracias a LittlecrazyKairi, Suigin Walker, sasume – uchiha, Nikolas Sur, Scarlett-95, o0 Burn. Baby 0o (Beta querida), Ferfer94 y a flyinkWings por sus reviews! ¡En serio, son lo más motivador que hay! Tengo pendiente responder algunos reviews, pero ya encontraré un ratito…

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y/o a las historias que siguen; dígase EmiAnime25, inazumadraco, Irechany, misato-tsumemasa, Poppy-chan Makenzie, Scarlett-95, su. a. nces 97, Ferfer94 y Vanekairi. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Muchos saludos!

A-S


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo Cinco

« Axel »

Al final decidimos ir a un pequeño café boutique ubicado en las cercanías del colegio. Por lo que me fueron contando en el camino, deduje que ambas lo visitaban con regularidad. No nos demoramos más de cinco minutos en llegar a la pequeña tienda, que parecía sacada de un cuento, desentonando con el entorno de ciudad que había a su alrededor. Tenía un aire un tanto bohemio, y una gran cantidad de flores y plantas por todas partes.

Cuando entramos, la dueña las saludó con cariño, al tiempo que me miraba con curiosidad; quizás por mi altura, quizás por mi pelo. Kairi, la niña de pelo rojo, había tomado la iniciativa, y nos condujo a Naminé y a mí a una mesa en un rincón.

Debo admitir que estaba un tanto nervioso. Y confundido. Para empezar, no esperaba que las dos chicas de la azotea fueran a buscarme después de que yo vociferara de esa manera. Al menos yo no lo habría hecho, especialmente si la persona que me hubiera gritado hubiera sido tan sospechosa como yo. Me pregunté discretamente si sabrían de mi identidad como el supuesto "pirómano" del colegio y concluí que no. Era la única explicación posible. Mal que mal, yo no iba a decirles, tampoco es como que yo me considerara a mi mismo de esa manera.

Lo otro que me confundía era la actitud de la chica rubia. Tenía un aura casi etérea y extraña, así que cuando me encontré con ella en la azotea me llevé un buen susto. ¡No la había sentido! Pero luego la había percibido extremadamente imponente, absorbente incluso. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía sentada al lado, parecía haberse transformado en un pequeño pajarito. Hablando apenas con un hilo de voz, la pobre evitaba mirarme a los ojos y se removía con incomodidad. No podía evitar encontrarla entre cómica y curiosa.

Ordenamos nuestras bebidas favoritas y un muffin de arándanos para cada uno. Kairi pidió un milkshake, Naminé, que tuvo que repetir tres veces su orden de lo bajito que hablaba, pidió "un tecito, por favor", y yo encargué un café bien cargado.

No sé como lo hizo Kairi, pero sí que sabía alivianar el ambiente. Después de la azotea, estaba convencido de que si íbamos a un café entablaríamos una conversación llena de silencios incómodos, porque con esto de que las llamé por un impulso, ni siquiera pensé bien en que quería decirles; y como nunca antes las había visto, no tenía claro de qué hablar con ellas.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ambas me hicieron sentir muy cómodo. Se notaba que las dos eran buenas chicas, de esas de las que da gusto ser amigos porque pueden hablar de cualquier tema.

Aunque personalmente, creo que las encontré muy agradables porque no eran especialmente coquetas ni insinuantes con sus actitudes o comentarios. Si hubieran sido otras, podrían haber pensado que, al gritarles, había intentado llamar su atención con dobles intenciones, que quizás era una maniobra para seducir o invitarlas a salir. Y lo cierto es que, si bien estaba interesado en conocerlas, especialmente a Naminé, la sensación que tuve al gritarle no fue de interés exactamente romántico. Fue más bien algo impetuoso y enigmático, con un trasfondo más de necesidad y curiosidad que de otra cosa. Aunque hay que admitir que esa tampoco fue exactamente la impresión que tuve…

En fin, todo esto era muy raro. Mi postura era de "estoy abierto a lo que suceda", pero sin empujar nada en sentido romance, sino en dirección amistad sana. Si algo sucedía, bien. Si no, también.

Ya más relajado al tener las cosas claras, me centré completamente en la conversación. Fue así como, hablando y hablando, me enteré de muchas cosas.

Para empezar, Kairi vivía con sus padres ni muy lejos ni muy cerca del colegio. No tenía hermanos, aunque si un gato de mascota. Tenía la misma edad que Sora y Roxas, y, como a este último, le encantaba andar en skate. En general, le gustaban los deportes y la actividad física. Era un tanto atrevida e impulsiva, pero sin perder la compostura; aunque era muy energética al hablar. Cuando era pequeña, algunos niños la molestaban por tener el pelo rojizo, cosa que me recordó mucho a mí. Sin embargo, tal como lo relató ella, nunca le importó demasiado, pues como tenía de amiga a Naminé, nunca se sintió sola.

Aunque Naminé se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, fue inevitable para mí darme cuenta del fuerte lazo que las unía. Intercambiaban miradas cómplices, se sonreían al pensar en las cosas que había vivido juntas… A la legua se notaba que eran las mejores amigas.

Naminé, en contraste con Kairi, con su pelo rubio casi blanco y sus ademanes pausados, podría fácilmente haber pasado inadvertida. Era de pasatiempos tranquilos, pintar, dibujar, cocinar, ese estilo de cosas _pacíficas_ y, por qué no decirlo, bastante femeninas. Pero su sello era definitivamente su dulzura, y por eso destacaba tanto o más que Kairi. Su familia era británica y numerosa, llegada desde hace aproximadamente dos generaciones. Vivía en una casa bastante grande cerca de Kairi, cosa que también influyó en que se conocieran desde pequeñas y establecieran la relación de la que gozaban hoy.

Bueno, en resumen, descubrí que eran dos buenas amigas, cual más simpática que la otra; y la clase de personas que, cuando las conoces, no puedes evitar querer presentar a los amigos. Amigos como Sora y Roxas, pensé. Amigos de más o menos la misma edad que ellas, amigos solteros con los que pudiera generarse química.

Por si alguien está confundido y no está seguro de hacia dónde quiero llegar, déjenme ser un poco más claro. No por casualidad tanto a Kairi y a Roxas les gusta andar en patineta, y no por casualidad me encuentro con la chica dulce perfecta para Sora. Por supuesto que no. Esta clase de cosas no se llama casualidad. Se llama oportunidad.

En otras palabras, me dispuse a hacer lo que a todo buen amigo y persona observadora le habría parecido obvio: Estos cuatro eran pareja perfecta. Así que decidí que oficiaría de Cupido, o de casamentero o de San Valentín, o de qué sé yo, de cualquier cosa que se dedique a ir por ahí metiendo sus narices en los asuntos de otros intentando crear la pareja perfecta, para mis queridos amigos y mis dos nuevas conocidas. ¿A que soy bueno? Si Axel, eres lo mejor.

Todo esto se me ocurrió mientras tomábamos café, así que aproveché de meter tanto a Sora como a Roxas lo más posible en la conversación. Entonces, Kairi decía "La vez pasada, en la pista de skate…. ", y yo en seguida saltaba "Oh, recuerdo esa vez que Roxas, en la pista de skate…..", haciendo énfasis en "tengo un amigo al que también le gusta andar en skate, como a tí". Y si Naminé decía "um, am, bueno, a mi me gusta cocinar…", yo entraba triunfalmente "Que tierna eres Nami, me recuerdas un poco a mi amigo Sora… seguro que se llevarían bien…". Y al parecer hice bien mi trabajo, pues dentro de poco ya tenía tanto a Kairi como a Naminé haciendo preguntas sobre los dos personajes.

Tanto interés mostraron que yo, haciéndome el desentendido, como si no hubiera estado guiándolas en esa dirección desde el principio, les propuse arreglar un encuentro para que se conocieran en alguna oportunidad. Y así concreté que nos veríamos los cinco el sábado siguiente, como no, en la famosa pista de skate.

¿Acaso no soy genial? Sí Axel, me dije, sin pizca de egocentrismo: eres genial.

Luego de cerca de dos horas de charla, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras casas. O sea, ellas se fueron a sus casas, yo no. Me fui derechito a la pista de skate, para encontrarme con Roxas, a seguir con la segunda parte de mi plan. Con un poco de suerte, también me encontraría con Zexion y con Demyx, y pasaríamos un buen rato.

Pero para mi sorpresa, Roxas no estaba por ninguna parte. Ni rastro de él, y eso que la próxima "Twilight town's skating competition" se acercaba rápidamente. Incluso Zexion y Demyx estaban practicando. ¿Dónde estaría Roxas?

- Hey Axel, ¿qué tal? – Me saludó Demyx, al tiempo que se acercaba y me daba un apretón de manos.

- Excelente, como siempre. ¿Han visto a Roxas? – inquirí.

- No en realidad, pero seguro llegará de un momento a otro. – Me respondió despreocupado.

Guardé silencio reflexivo, mientras observaba a Zexion hacer un par de Pivots como calentamiento, seguidos de un Axle Stall. Estaba muy concentrado, pero al verme, bajó de la rampa y se acercó.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está Roxas? – le pregunté.

- ¿Ni siquiera merezco un hola? – me contestó, alzando una ceja. Lo miré con disculpa al tiempo que le daba un apretón amistoso – No importa. – comentó, restándole importancia. – Y no, no he sabido de Roxas. ¿Por qué mejor no lo llamas? A propósito, Saix me llamó, te estaba buscando.

- ¿Y qué quería? – cuestioné.

- ¿Y por qué lo sabría? Ni idea. – dijo, con un afectado encogimiento de hombros.

- Ya lo llamaré más tarde. Ahora tengo que encontrar a Roxas. Su vida amorosa depende de ello. – dije con seriedad. Zexion me miró con desconfianza, Demyx con pánico.

- NO, no, no ¿Qué clase de plan extraño tienes ahora? No vayas a dejar otra cagada… -

- Claro que no, es a prueba de tontos y está perfectamente calculado. – dije, golpeándome el pecho con seguridad.

- Si claro… - Zexion rodó los ojos con un ademán claramente exasperado.

- ¡Zexion! Apreciaría un poco de confianza, gracias. – Mi amigo me miró resignado. – Lo que pasa es que encontré su "perfect match". Que por cierto, es muy simpática y me gusta mucho. Y si encuentras dos cosas que te gustan mucho, ¿Por qué no juntarlas? De alguna forma parecida deben haber creado el mazapán con chocolate, o las galletas con relleno… - Demyx me miró y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Yo debería hacer lo mismo! – dijo, poniendo una pose reflexiva. Algo me dijo que a continuación vendría alguna de sus ideas brillantes. Tanto Zexion como yo lo observamos con expectación.- A ver, a mi me gusta tocar la citara y andar en skate. Así que, siguiendo la misma lógica... de ahora en adelante ¡voy a andar en skate tocando cítara al mismo tiempo! – Zexion y yo lo miramos con incredulidad. Dos segundos después, estaba yo tirado en el suelo, partiéndome de risa.

- Por favor Demyx, dime que usaste eso como ejemplo para demostrarle a Axel por qué su idea es ridícula… - Zexion lo miró suplicante.

- ¿Ridícula? ¡Es una excelente idea! ¡No puedo esperar para probarlo! – Ay Dios, ¿qué había hecho? No podía parar de reír.

- ¡Axel! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Arréglalo! O si no, tú serás responsable cuando el imbécil se rompa el cráneo. -

- Zexion, no seas tan serio. Además, tu vas a estar ahí para cuidarlo, ¿o no? – contesté, poniéndome de pie luego de tranquilizarme. Zexion me miró amenazante.

- Claro que sí. Pero Axel, por favor, a la próxima tómate algunas cosas con más seriedad. – me ladró, dándose vuelta y corriendo en dirección a Demyx, que ya comenzaba a sacar su instrumento de la funda.

Los observé y suspiré derrotado. Ya llamaría a Roxas cuando llegara al departamento.

« Roxas »

Estaba agotado. Entré a mi cuarto en silencio, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Recordé la cara de Sora. Las palabras que habíamos dicho se agolpaban en mi mente. "Pero es que… ¡es que estamos hablando de Riku!" "Vamos. Tenemos que ir a buscar..." "A mí también me gustaría creerle. " "¡No es ese tipo de persona!" " ¿Crees qué lo que dijo tenga algo de verdad?" "¡Tiene que haber una explicación!" "Yo lo creo capaz." "Lo sé.". Lo que habíamos hablado me daba vueltas sin control. Pero lo que más me afectaba, lo que más se repetía, eran las palabras de Riku, y su cara deformada por el miedo. "¡Hay un límite! ¡Una frontera! ¡Abre los ojos! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos atrapados! "

Estamos atrapados. ¿En serio? Por supuesto que sí, yo también lo creo. Pero de otras maneras, no algo tan literal como una cúpula invisible. Sin rayar en un partido político, me refiero al sistema del consumismo, a ese tipo de cosas que nos deforman la realidad. Hay que admitir que muchas veces el avance tecnológico nos aísla más que conecta con las demás personas, que a veces nos olvidamos de que somos seres humanos y nos centramos en la ganancia, más que en la experiencia. A veces, ese tipo de cosas también nos atrapan y nos deshumanizan. Esa es la clase de "atrapados" que conozco. Aunque claro, hay excepciones para todo, tengo constancia, por ejemplo, de que Sora no es esa clase de persona. Axel tampoco. Riku menos.

Pero una pared invisible... Era difícil de creer. Y estoy seguro de que nadie me culparía por eso. Me imaginé por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, como se sentiría estar atrapado en una cúpula transparente. Aislado. Privado de libertad. Aunque considerando que habríamos vivido toda nuestra vida en la "cúpula" ... ¿qué importancia tendría? Aquí están mi familia, mis amigos. ¿Por qué debería querer salir?

Al mismo tiempo, una parte de mi no se resignaba a quedarse atrapado, sentado sin hacer nada. Podía sentir el conflicto crecer dentro de mí. Aunque, ¿para qué molestarme tanto? ¿Cuáles eran la verdaderas posibilidades de que la pared invisible, efectivamente, existiera?

Me perdí por un segundo en mis propios pensamientos. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que había pensado hace unos momentos. "Encontré una pared invisible. Es redonda, opaca y ligeramente ovalada. Algo así como una cúpula…" escuché la voz de Riku repetir en mi cabeza. Me tapé los oídos y traté de concentrarme en el silencio, aunque fue en vano. Luego de quien sabe cuánto rato, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Pero no tenía energía ni para abrir la cama, mucho menos para ponerme pijama.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Me fijé en el identificador de llamadas. Era Axel.

- Hey, Axel. – contesté desanimado.

- Whoa, ¿es eso depresión lo qué escucho? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hoy no fuiste a las pistas… - La voz de Axel me bombardeó los oídos.

- No estaba de humor, Axel. Hubo un problema con un amigo. Ahora está en el hospital. –

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿No será Sora, verdad? – mi amigo sonó preocupado.

- No, es Riku. Te he contado de él, ¿verdad? El que se fue todas las vacaciones a recorrer por ahí. Pelo plateado, alto, musculoso. Debes haberlo visto al menos una vez, no pasa precisamente inadvertido… – sentía la garganta oprimida. Quería contarle todo a Axel, para desahogarme un rato.

- Si, lo recuerdo. Volvió hoy, finalmente. –

- Sí, bueno, esta mañana se desmayó y lo llevamos a la enfermería. La enfermera dijo que no parecía nada grave, a lo sumo una baja de presión o falta de azúcar. Lo quería mandar de vuelta a su casa, pero sus padres no lo fueron a buscar, estaban muy ocupados – Al decir esto, apreté los puños, enojado. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan desconsiderados? Un tanto afectado, continué. - Se quedó todo el día en la camilla. La enfermera había dicho que probablemente se despertaría en un rato, unos veinte minutos, quizás un poco más. Pero no lo hizo. Intentaron despertarlo de muchas maneras, con agua, incluso con unas sales raras que olían asqueroso. Pero él como si nada.

- … - El silenció de Axel fue toda mi respuesta. Luego de un rato en que yo no hablé, Axel me instó a continuar.

- Está en coma, Axel. No sabemos por qué, ni cuándo se va a despertar. Todo en él funciona correctamente. Los doctores tratarán de hacer algo, pero… - No pude, continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Roxas… Lo siento muchísimo. Yo más que nadie. Ya sabes, mi hermano Lea… - Asentí por el otro lado del teléfono. El hermano gemelo de Axel, Lea, llevaba un año en coma, más o menos. Habían tenido un accidente en auto, yendo con unos amigos de viaje. A Axel no le había pasado nada, apenas un par de rasguños y una contusión, después de todo, iba en el asiento trasero. Pero Lea era copiloto y había olvidado su cinturón de seguridad. Atravesó el parabrisas y aterrizó medio metro más adelante. Para muchos aún era un milagro que siguiera vivo. La voz de Axel me sacó de mis cavilaciones – Te acompañaré a visitarlo. Y no te preocupes tanto. Seguro que se despierta. Si no tiene nada grave, debe estar peleando con algún monstruo interno. Y por lo que me decías, él es fuerte, ¿no? Debe estar dando lo mejor de sí en este momento. Igual que Lea. Hay que ir a apoyarlo, ¿vale?

- Gracias, Axel. – Sonreí agradecido - Eres una gran persona, ¿lo sabes? –

- Ay, Roxas, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Claro que soy una gran persona, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué por tener el pelo rojo fuera un bastardo insensible? No discrimines a los pelirrojos, imbécil.

- Ya está bien, Axel. Eres un payaso. –

- Para servirle. Hablando de payasadas… ¿Recuerdas las chicas de la azotea? –

- Cómo no. – Sabía que Axel intentaba animarme, pero no pude evitar sonar desinteresado.

- Hoy nos encontramos y fuimos a un café. Son muy simpáticas.

- ¿Te fueron a buscar? No me lo creo. – hice mi mayor esfuerzo tratando de parecer animado. Axel también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tratando de confortarme.

- Pues sí. La de pelo rojo, Kairi, estaba pensando en entrar a la próxima "Twilight town's skating competition". A propósito, hoy te echamos de menos en las pistas. Te perdiste a Demyx haciendo el loco andando en skate y tocando cítara al mismo tiempo. Es un monstruo, logró hacer un par de trucos sin dejar de tocar. – Se me escapó una risa involuntaria.

- Me habría gustado verlo. -

- Ya lo verás cuando vuelvas. No creo que deje de hacerlo dentro de los próximos días, está fascinado. -

- Uf, me imagino. – sonreí.

- Ah, otra cosa. Las chicas de hoy irán el sábado siguiente a las pistas. Te caerán bien. – No tenía ni una gana de ir a las pistas, ni mañana ni el sábado, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Además, yo mismo sabía que andar en skate me haría bien. Me ayudaría a despejarme un poco, a ordenar los pensamientos.

- Ya, vale Axel. Lo hablamos mañana. Hoy estoy cansado.

- Te creo, tienes razones de sobra. Nos vemos mañana. Ánimo.

- Hasta mañana – concluí, y corté.

Abrí la cama y me puse el pijama lacónicamente. No tardé ni un minuto en conciliar el sueño.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sueño #1. Roxas.

_Estoy en una isla. Hay palmeras y árboles con frutas en formas extrañas que no sé reconocer. ¿Una estrella amarilla? Eso no es una fruta. ¿O sí? El cielo es de un azul impresionante, igual que el mar. Me fijo en mi alrededor. Hay una cascada y una casa de madera. Una balsa cerca de la orilla, cargada con cajas. Hay un chico apoyado en una palmera. Es Riku. Me saluda. Me dice algo. Sora._

_No soy Sora, pienso. Alguien me llama. Me dicen Sora de nuevo. No soy Sora, vuelvo a pensar, mientras me doy vuelta y observo a una chica pelirroja. Mi brazo se mueve en una seña involuntaria de saludo. "Kairi", escucho salir de mi boca. Por un segundo, me pregunto por qué la conozco. Ah, me digo, es la chica que conoció Axel. Me habló de ella por teléfono._

_Somos amigos de la infancia, recapacito a continuación. La conozco desde hace años. Somos muy cercanos. Mucho. De pronto, el pelo de Kairi se vuelve rubio. "Hola, Roxas. Te estaba esperando." Por fin alguien que no me confunde con Sora. ¿Quién es ella? Es linda, reflexiono con inocencia. Lleva un vestido blanco. "Naminé, no creo que me recuerdes. No todavía". Ah. Eso explica mucho, creo. O tal vez no explica nada._

_Naminé desaparece, dejando una estela plateada tras de sí. Las islas cambian, también. Voy en una nave. Me acompañan un pato y un… ¿perro? ¿Con ropa? Que sueño más gracioso. La nave va por el espacio, pero es un espacio extraño. Hay formas de colores, pequeñas navecitas que vuelan en sentido contrario a nosotros. Veo pasar una estrella. Es un mundo, me escucho pensar._

_La escena cambia. Llevo una espada en la mano. Parece una llave, pero es una espada. La siento pesada en mi mano. Un hombre imponente se alza frente a mí. Es oscuro. Es poderoso. Alarga una mano. Pero no la dirige hacia mí. A mi lado está Riku. Las cosas se precipitan, Riku salta y golpea con su propia espada. Hay una chica. Está Axel. Aunque también podría ser Lea, después de todo, son idénticos. Los golpes se suceden cada vez más rápido. Giro, doy estocadas, cadenas de golpes increíbles que sería incapaz de hacer en la vida real. A lo lejos, veo un chico igual a mí. Como si fuera Ventus, el chico de la enfermería. Lo escucho gritar. Me doy vuelta. "¡Terra!". Es un sonido desgarrador. La voz es de una chica. Pelo azul. Como el cielo. Como el mar de las islas en las que estaba hace un rato. Se parece a la enfermera de mi colegio. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Kairi, suspendida un par de metros sobre el suelo._

_De pronto, todo está en silencio. Todo está oscuro. Escucho una voz a lo lejos. "¡Házlo!¡Ahora!" Y luego no escucho nada más._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Me desperté acongojado, sin saber por qué. Como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla que no recordaba. Estaba sudando un sudor frío y pegajoso, mientras las sabanas se me enredaban en los pies. Me levanté torpemente en dirección al baño. Me enjuagué la cara con agua tibia. Ya pasó Roxas, no fue nada. No es la primera vez que te pasa. Debe ser, ¿qué, la quinta? Quizás soñaste algo, pero ya no importa, me dije, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Las manos me temblaban, pero el temblor fue remitiendo poco a poco.

Ya más tranquilo, levanté la mirada y por un segundo, la imagen que me devolvió el espejo no fue mi cara, sino la cara de Sora. Y entonces recordé el sueño. Imágenes inconexas. Ideas vagas, pero sabía que no podía dejar que se diluyeran en la noche.

Volví a mi cuarto, tomé un libretita y un lápiz. Y "Naminé", fue lo primero que escribí, sin estar seguro del por qué.

Naminé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Yyyy…. eso es todo. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ojalá aún tengan ganas de seguir leyendo, a pesar de que me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar. Me disculpo por la tardanza.

Y bueno, tengo que hacerles un aviso. A partir de ahora, la historia estará en hiatus, al menos hasta que acá en Chile sean las vacaciones de verano. Sucede que se acerca una prueba muy importante para mí, que prácticamente define si podrás o no entrar a la universidad a estudiar. Por eso voy a dejar el fic en pausa, para centrarme en el estudio. Pero ¡OJO! No voy a abandonar la historia. Desde el momento en que la publiqué, ya estaba implícito el compromiso de terminarla. Me da mucha pena cuando un autor no termina su historia, así que aunque esta sea una historia que no muchas personas leen, de todas maneras voy a llegar hasta el final.

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

Gracias por sus reviews a Nikolas-sur, FlyinkWings, Suigin Walker, Sasume – Uchicha, Ferfer94 y digimonypokemon (bienvenid- a la lectura!), los aprecio demasiado. Gracias también a los nuevos lectores que agregaron la historia a favoritos/seguidas, The Last Paladin y Kotoko-kurosaki. Y por qué no, a todos los lectores más antiguos también, dígase EmiAnime25, Irechany, Inazumadraco, Misato-tsumemasa, su . a. nces97, Vanekairi, Scarlett – 95 y a Poppy-chan Makensie.

Un saludo a todos!

A-S.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Capítulo seis

Naminé

Recuerdo que estábamos con Axel y con Kairi en mi café favorito, sentados en un rincón. Pedí un té y un trozo de bizcocho de arándano. Hablamos largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas, aunque en su mayoría fueron tópicos relajados y banales. Recuerdo que nos despedimos de él, y que quedamos de vernos el sábado siguiente. También estoy segura de haber caminado con Kairi hasta mi casa, para luego separarnos en la puerta con un "hasta mañana". Recuerdo que apenas entré, subí con prisa las escaleras a mi cuarto, intentando evitar a los amigos de Luxord que estaban en el living.

Lo que no recordaba, y en serio no tenía la más mínima idea, era cómo llegué a estar parada frente al refrigerador, con la ropa cambiada y el pelo mojado, como recién salida de la ducha. Estaba mirando el espacio en blanco entre un pote de manjar y la ensalada de la noche. La mano derecha sujetando la puerta, la otra estirada en dirección al manjar. Entre dos dedos de la mano izquierda sostenía una cuchara.

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar. Pensé en mi rutina diaria. Ví las imágenes, los colores, las formas en mi cabeza. Primero que nada, introducir la llave en la cerradura. Después abrir la puerta, entrar, subir a mi cuarto… Y luego… luego… Nada. No había caso. No podía recordar que había pasado entremedio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber logrado, efectivamente, abrir la puerta de mi pieza. Tenía un vacio negro. O blanco, da igual, un vacío incoloro, una nada en la mitad de mi memoria.

Lo único que tenía claro era que, al menos en apariencia, no me había desmayado. Al contrario, parecía que me hubiera duchado y cambiado de ropa sin ningún problema. El único detalle, es que yo no podía, en serio, no tenía ninguna memoria de haber hecho ninguna de estas cosas.

Sentí el miedo palpitando fuerte dentro de mí y un ligero dolor en la frente. ¿Por qué no podía recordar? ¿Había algo mal con mis memorias? Siempre había sabido que era olvidadiza, pero a este nivel… Dios mío, al mirar el reloj, me percaté de que habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había llegado a casa. Afuera ya había oscurecido. Quién sabe cuántas otras cosas podría haber hecho en ese lapso.

Comencé a morderme un dedo con nerviosismo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del refrigerador. Sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda. Me sentía horrible. No tener memorias de un suceso me hacía sentir como si hubiera perdido un pedacito de mí. Como si estuviera desapareciendo. De a poquito, como si alguien, un ser todopoderoso dibujante de mi realidad, hubiera decidido borrarme de su croquera.

Me desplacé lentamente hacia el living. El sonido de la televisión estaba alto, así que supuse que habría gente en la pieza. Y al menos en ese momento, no tenía ganas de estar sola. Porque estar sola significaba estar con el pequeño vacío de mis memorias intensamente presente. Me estremecí ante la contradicción de que un vacío fuera tan absorbente, tan lleno de silencio, tan lleno de nada. Ese pequeño vacío, en ese momento, pesaba más que cualquiera de mis memorias.

Al entrar, observé a Luxord, que veía tranquilamente un programa repantigado sobre el sillón. Sus amigos se habrían marchado hace un rato, supuse, aunque sin seguridad. Me acerqué en silencio. Al verme, dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

- ¡Nami! No me asustes de esa manera. ¡No te sentí! ¿Cómo haces para ir tan silenciosa de un lado a otro? – Mi hermano no parecía enfadado, sólo sorprendido.

- Lo siento, Lux. – le respondí en voz baja. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría dicho que era su culpa por estar viendo la televisión con tanto volumen, pero hoy estaba… cuando menos, fatigada. Había sido un día intenso, las locuras de Kairi, Axel en la azotea y mi súbita pérdida de memoria… Dudo que alguien me hubiera culpado.

- A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Luxord con preocupación, al tiempo que apagaba la tele.

- Nada. Hoy fue un día agotador. – comenté, desviando la mirada. Había pensado en contarle, pero no quería preocuparlo. Después de todo, Luxord estaba en medio de su periodo de pruebas en la universidad, y se le notaba agotado. Tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

- ¿Quieres contarme? – Luxord parecía preocupado. Le sonreí débilmente.

- En serio no es nada. Si fuera algo verdaderamente grave, no dudaría en contarte… –

- Nami, lo que sea que haya pasado, si te hace poner esa cara, a mi me parece importante. ¿Fue un chico? Si fue un chico, tienes tres hermanos aquí que harían lo que fuera por ti. Tu solo señálalo y haremos que parezca un accidente… - La cara de Luxord se iba deformando por momentos.

- ¡No fue un chico! – dije, enrojeciendo a más no poder, preocupada por el bienestar de un supuesto chico inexistente.

En ese momento, Vexen entró a la habitación. Me observó de arriba a abajo con una expresión estremecedora.

- Uuuh. ¿Estás segura Nami? Tu sonrojo dice lo contrario… - Su comentario no demostraba preocupación, sino burla. Lo miré con rabia.

- Claro que estoy segura. Y ya sabes que me sonrojo con facilidad – me defendí. Vexen me escrutó con la mirada. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. A veces mi hermano tenía un brillo tan raro en los ojos… Desde que había empezado con su trabajo práctico en la universidad de psiquiatría, estaba un tanto cambiado.

- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?– Aceptó Vexen, con un rígido ademán – Después de todo, estoy seguro que un pollito como tú sería incapaz de encontrarse alguien así todavía… Digo, la timidez te sigue jugando en contra, ¿no? – Las palabras del mayor de mis hermanos sonaron venenosas en mi cabeza. Agaché la cabeza, tampoco es que pudiera rebatírselo. Aparte, mi humor ya estaba un poco decaído.

- ¡Vexen! ¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese? – le reprochó Luxord.

- Además, tampoco tiene el derecho para hablarle así a Nami. Déjame recordar… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trajiste una chica a casa? ¿El mes pasado, quizás? Oh. Espera, nunca has traído a nadie… – Marluxia hizo su triunfante entrada, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Hah! Al menos no traigo una distinta cada semana para pretender que no soy homosexual, como tú. – Le devolvió Vexen, en tono ácido.

- Antisocial. – respondió Marluxia, sin tomárselo a pecho.

- Promiscuo. – le lanzó Vexen, usando una palabra sofisticada para dejar en claro su superioridad intelectual.

- Misántropo – indicó Marluxia, luego de un tiempo de reflexión.

- Ninfom... –

- ¡Ya basta! – El grito de Luxord silenció a ambos. – ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ni que fueran aún en Kindergarten.

- ¡Él empezó! – acusó Marluxia con el dedo, dándole una apariencia infantil.

- ¡Hah! No te comportes como un bebé… - Vexen lo miró con sorna, encogiéndose de hombros en un claro desafío.

- Por favor… - supliqué yo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de rebalsar mis ojos. ¿No podían ver que de verdad estaba afectada? Par de hermanos... Siempre habían sido un poco torpes. - ¿No pueden ser un poco más considerados? – Los tres chicos me miraron sin saber qué hacer, y por un instante, incluso Vexen volvió a ser el de siempre y me miró preocupado. Siempre era así. Apenas caían un par de lágrimas, los tres perdían el rumbo y quedaban paralizados. Vamos, si al menos alguno de ellos me diera un abrazo de apoyo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada. Papá y Mamá acababan de llegar del supermercado. Al entrar al living, se quedaron un tanto pasmados al vernos a todos de pie, formando un tenso círculo.

- Hola chicos. Menuda escena. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayúdenme a bajar las cosas del auto. – soltó Mamá de un viaje, evaluando la situación al tiempo que se desplazaba a la cocina a dejar unas bolsas de compra.

Todos parecimos salir de un trance, volviendo a movernos con libertad. Marluxia y Vexen partieron diligentemente al auto a buscar un par de bolsas con comestibles, Luxord fue a la cocina a ayudar a mamá con el orden. Yo me quedé clavada en mi lugar. No tenía energía para moverme.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, chica? – comentó Papá, el tiempo que ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvía el pelo. Luego siguió derechito al sofá, se le notaba cansado - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó, con mirada escrutadora. Me enjuagué disimuladamente la lágrima que amenazaba con caer y asentí con la cabeza.

- Fue un día cansador, pero sí, no hubo problemas. – informé.

- Me alegro mucho – me sonrió papá, radiante. Al parecer no había notado mi congoja. – Ven aquí, siéntate al lado mío. – me invito con cariño. Me acerque y me dejé abrazar por los reconfortantes brazos de papá.

- ¿Alguien puede venir acá? Necesito ayuda con la compra y que alguien ponga la mesa. ¡Viene el abuelo a cenar! – Escuché a mamá gritar desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy! – Le hice saber. Me separé del abrazo y le di a papá un beso en la mejilla. Comencé a levantarme apresurada, pero papá me volvió a sentar.

- Deja que tus hermanos se encarguen hoy, se nota que estas cansada. – Me dijo, cariñoso. Volví a sentarme, y me acurruqué a su lado.

Luxord, que también estaba exento de la tareas domésticas por hoy, se sentó a nuestro lado y prendió la televisión, al tiempo que compartía su día con papá. Vexen, después de saludar, fue a la cocina, a ayudar a mamá con la comida. No lo parecía, pero definitivamente, Vexen era el que mejor cocinaba de todos nosotros. Después de mí, tal vez. Marluxia, luego de darme unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda en señal de "no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo", fue a buscar la loza al armario del comedor.

Lo miré agradecida. Cuando se dio vuelta, solté un largo suspiro. Todo estaba en su lugar, mi casa volvía a ser mi hogar, y la pérdida de recuerdos me parecía un mal lejano, aunque patente. "Crisis avoided", pensé para mis adentros, dejándome invadir por la calma del abrazo paternal.

Luego de una deliciosa cena sazonada con las historias de mi abuelo, subí a mi cuarto, con el estómago satisfecho de lasaña y el corazón más despejado. Un rato antes le había contado a mamá lo de las memorias, y ella me tranquilizó con la promesa de que pronto visitaríamos un neurólogo.

Exhausta, me tendí en la cama y me dispuse a dormir. No había hecho los deberes pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Ya los haría mañana en la mañana. Hoy no me daba el cuero.

* * *

_Sueño #2: Naminé._

_Siento como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos. Veo una mano larga, negra y poderosa alzarme del suelo con facilidad._

_Grito._

_El dolor me quema por dentro. "¡Hazlo!", escucho a lejos. "¡Ahora!" Repite._

_Veo una isla. El mar es azul. Muy azul. Palmeras. Arena blanca. Apoyado en una palmera está un chico de pelo plateado. El As de deportes en mi colegio. Lo he visto un par de veces en las competencias interescolares, cuando voy a apoyar a Kairi. Siempre sale primero. Al lado suyo hay un chico de pelo castaño. Corro hacia ellos y los saludo. Sé que los estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato. ¿Por qué?_

_Miro mi mano, y cuando levanto la cabeza, todo cambia súbitamente. Veo una habitación blanca. Estoy sentada en una silla tornasolada, dibujando. La isla que hace segundos estaba ante mí ahora no es más que un dibujo. Me desespero. Doy vuelta las hojas una y otra vez. Están todas vacías. Menos la última. El dibujo muestra a un chico de cabello castaño. Sostiene una llave en su mano. Una llave tan larga como una espada. _

_Siento un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Llave-espada. Llave-espada. Llave-espada. La palabra se repite incontables veces en mi cabeza. Y como si alguien hubiera abierto una llave de agua, o levantado la barrera de una represa, siento miles de recuerdos que pugnan por salir. Mi mente es un revoltijo, mis memorias también. Estoy en un espacio en blanco, y mis recuerdos pasan frente a mí como innumerables pantallas de cine y fotografías de una galería. Me fijo nuevamente en el chico de mi dibujo, que se ha vuelto real y corre por una escalera de peldaños blancos. Intento concentrarme en algo. Intento recordar. "Son.. S… So… y … ro...s" Una voz me habla desde la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero no logro entender que dice._

_Y entonces, un hombre se para frente a mí, y me impide la visión. Los recuerdos se alejan y vuelven a su prisión habitual._

"_Buen intento, Naminé. Esta vez casi lo logras. Pero no puedo dejar que sepas nada de esto. Acércate."_

_Me alejo instintivamente. Las cejas del hombre se juntan con enojo. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡Estaba a punto de recordar! Un grito de frustración escapa de mi boca. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

"_Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Naminé. Ya sabes que no importa a donde corras, aquí no puedes escapar de mi. Dos intentos en el mismo día… ¿No te parece excesivo?" El hombre se ríe de mí. Lo encuentra gracioso. _

_Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. _

_Siento miedo. Pero una parte desconocida de mi misma se niega a someterse. _

"_No. Jamás voy a darme por vencida" escucho salir de mis labios. "Jamás."_

"_Ya veo" dice el hombre, al tiempo que abre su mano en mi dirección. Una fuerza desconocida me arrastra a él. Me toma por la cabeza. Me levanta del suelo y clava su pulgar y su meñique en mis sienes. Siento un dolor impresionante y un manto blanco extenderse por mi cabeza._

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, al tiempo que un grito escapaba de mis labios. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había tenido un sueño, quizás? Sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba sentada sobre mi cama. El pijama puesto. La luz apagada. La mochila sobre el escritorio cerca de la ventana. Todo en orden. Pero algo no me calzaba. Algo no me hacía sentido.

Y entonces caí en cuenta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Hace un par de segundos estaba hablando con mis hermanos. Acababan de llegar papá y mamá. Íbamos a preparar la cena. Una lasaña. Quizás iba venir mi abuelo.

No lo podía recordar. ¿Qué habíamos cenado? ¿Había venido el abuelo? ¿Quién había lavado la loza? No podía recordar ninguna de estas cosas simples. Miré la hora. Nuevamente, tenía dos horas de vacío.

Sentí un peso en el estómago. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Riku

Abrí los ojos y todo cuanto vi fue negro. Los cerré de nuevo y los volví a abrir, sólo para asegurarme de que no me había equivocado la primera vez. Seguía negro. Me sentía pesado. Confundido, levanté mi mano derecha hacía mi cara, para discernir si algo me la cubría.

Y con terror, me di cuenta de que no tenía mano. En su lugar, sentía un vacío. Una nada. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Me habían quitado una parte del cuerpo. ¿Un accidente? Me desesperé. Intenté moverme de nuevo, y descubrí que no solo me faltaba la mano derecha. No tenía ni mano ni brazo.

Angustiado, traté de levantar la mano izquierda. Tampoco; ni mano ni brazo. Ahí donde debían estar mis extremidades sentía una negrura aún más oscura que la que veían mis ojos. Sentí ganas de gritar. ¿En qué medida había sido mutilado mi cuerpo? No lo sabía. Pero tenía claro que mi vida iba a cambiar radicalmente. Intenté asimilar los acontecimientos. Aceptar que, de un día para otro, me había vuelto manco. Que no podría blandir ni un cuchillo, mucho menos una espada sin ayuda. Mis pensamientos se descolocaron un segundo. ¿Para qué quería blandir una espada? Lo que en verdad importaba era que cualquier deseo de recorrer el mundo debía pasar al olvido.

Respiré profundo, con afán de tranquilizarme, pero no sentí aire entrar a mis pulmones. Empecé a exasperarme. Hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que, si no quería volverme loco, tendría que ir por partes. Racionalizar todo. Buscarle un sentido a las cosas que me estaban pasando.

Inspiré hondo una vez más. Primero que todo, ¿Qué me había pasado? Intenté rebuscar en mis recuerdos, pero sentí un acuciante dolor de cabeza. Vale, quizás tuviera un traumatismo grave y necesitara empezar por cosas más sencillas. Si había tenido un accidente, una pérdida de memoria no me parecía nada extraño.

¿Dónde estaba? Traté de volverme consciente de mi cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él, y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba tendido. ¿Sobre qué? Ni idea, pero no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo flectada. Me hacía sentido estar acostado si había sido herido. Quizás sobre una camilla. Tenía que estar en algún tipo de hospital.

Traté de descubrir algo más. Escuchar algún sonido, percibir algún olor. Y mientras lo hacía, caí en cuenta de que, en realidad, no sentía ninguna parte del cuerpo. No solo mis brazos, tampoco sentía ni las piernas ni el torso. Ni siquiera podía utilizar alguno de mis cinco sentidos.

Desesperado, intenté levantarme, moverme en cualquier dirección, sentir algo, un golpe al caer de la cama, cualquier cosa que me despertara de la pesadilla que sufría en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tenía certeza de si en realidad me estaba moviendo, o si seguía tendido en la misma posición. Podría haber estado sentado sin darme cuenta, o amarrado a alguna superficie, completamente inmóvil. La incertidumbre y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de mí.

De improvisto, sentí un aullido, un grito incandescente, una voz femenina surgir de algún lugar cercano. El sonido me perforó los oídos, generando un eco espeluznante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de, por lo menos, _sentir _mi espalda. Y de no estar sordo, también.

Pero el grito no cesaba, y a pesar de estar contento por haber recuperado mi audición, no podía alegrarme por la persona que lo emitía. Lentamente el grito comenzó a decaer en intensidad hasta transformarse en un sollozo. Quien quiera que fuera la mujer que lloraba, estaba sufriendo, y mucho. Una idea se abrió paso en mi cabeza. La voz que escuchaba ya la conocía. Era una voz amiga. Y sin embargo, no podía precisar de dónde me sonaba.

Sentí una gran impotencia y ganas de pararme a socorrerla. Pero si bien había recuperado uno de mis sentidos, debía recordar que, al parecer, estaba manco y cojo. Las extremidades no me respondían, pero secretamente me permití albergar la esperanza de volver a sentirlas, así como había sentido la espalda un momento atrás. Quizás no las sentía porque me habían anestesiado. Y en ese caso, aun tenía oportunidades de despertar entero.

El sollozo se hizo más cercano. Y a medida que se aproximaba, pude divisar un farolito aparecer en medio de la oscuridad. Era una pequeña luz blanca, que despertó en mí una calidez familiar. Determine que la voz provenía de la luz, que se agrandaba por momentos, al tiempo que el llanto subía de volumen.

De un momento a otro me embargó una sensación extraña. Dejé de sentirme pesado, aunque no podía decir que me sentía ligero. Más bien era como si estuviera suspendido en algo denso y envolvente. Era parecido a nadar. Como si mientras nadara el mar se hubiera vuelto negro. O como si yo estuviera muy profundo, y no me alcanzaran los rayos del sol, y la única fuente de luz fuera ese punto misterioso y lejano.

Poco a poco recuperé mi capacidad de movimiento. No del todo, pero algo era algo. Más que moverme, sentí como si mi consciencia se desplazara, arrastrando a mi cuerpo consigo. Hacia la luz. Hacia el sollozo. Hacia la voz amiga.

Luego de un segundo, o de mucho tiempo, divisé otros puntitos fosforescentes a mi alrededor. Eran varios, alrededor de seis, pero se movían mucho y era difícil contarlos. O quizás estaban suspendidos, y era yo el que me movía. Quizás estábamos todos en movimiento. La única luz que se mantenía quieta, era la que estaba al centro, la que había visto en un principio. Era también la más grande, casi el doble que las otras, y la única que emitía sonidos. La única que lloraba. Las otras mantenían un silencio sepulcral.

Me acerqué cauteloso. O al menos sentí que me acercaba. Y pronto pude vislumbrar vagamente una figura en cuclillas, atrapada en su interior. Aunque "en su interior" no era la mejor manera de describirlo; la figura misma parecía irradiar luminosidad, más que estar apresada dentro de algo. Los bordes se difuminaban, pero la silueta era claramente una chica.

Con curiosidad, traté de tocarla. Y recordé que no tenía brazos. Frustrado, intenté gritar para llamar la atención de quién fuera que estaba frente a mí. Y si bien no salió un solo sonido de mi boca, la figura se dio vuelta, mirándome con pena y un dejo de dolor.

- Riku … - Murmuró, al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y trataba de levantarse. Su intento falló, y la vi tambalearse hacia el suelo. Por inercia intenté ayudarla, olvidando mi condición física actual.

Dos cosas sucedieron simultáneamente en ese momento.

Por un lado, ante el contacto con la chica, una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi mente a toda velocidad. Y comencé, poco a poco, a recuperar una serie de memorias que me costó reconocer como mías. Eran confusas, revueltas, sin ningún orden lógico. Memorias de Destiny Islands. Memorias con Sora y con Kairi. Con Maléfica. Con el rey Mickey y con una serie de variados personajes. Estaban incompletas, censuradas, borradas y suprimidas. Sin embargo, eran mías. Y me aferré a los retazos de ellas con desesperación.

Por el otro lado, de la nada, todo mi cuerpo pareció completo. Tenía mis piernas y mis brazos de vuelta. Reaccionaron a mi voluntad, y sostuvieron a Namine para evitarle la caída. Reprimí un gritó de júbilo para centrar mi atención en la chica que ahora sostenía entre mis brazos. Ella me miró a los ojos, revelando un profundo dolor en su interior.

– ¡Riku! ¡Riku, lo siento muchísimo! No pude ayudarte… Quise hacerlo, pero... ¡no puedo, no puedo ayudarlos! – Sollozó, señalando las luces a su alrededor con un débil ademán. Estaba agotada y respiraba con dificultad. Se llevó una mano a la sien y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Naminé… - Murmuré, confundido. Apenas la recordaba. – Yo… Estoy perdido. No entiendo que es lo que me sucede. No te recuerdo con claridad. Estas memorias…– una nueva serie de imágenes volvieron como flashbacks hacia mí. Me sentí súbitamente abrumado, inundado por el desasosiego. Tenía demasiadas preguntas. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Dónde estábamos antes? ¿Qué pasó con…? – Comenzé a verborrear, pero me quedé sin palabras, pues no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Con Sora? ¿Kairi? ¿La Keyblade? – Negó con la cabeza - Han pasado muchas cosas. - comentó, para luego guardar silencio abruptamente. Palideció aún más, si eso era posible, y con dificultad, abrió los labios para continuar. – Lo siento. ¿Te importa si...? – fue todo cuanto alcanzó a decir, antes de caer desmayada, dejándome muy confundido.

* * *

Yyyy…. TAN TAN! Eso es todo. ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Ojalá se les despierte la curiosidad y tengan muchas, muchas dudas, para que les den ganas de seguir leyendo. Lo que es yo, escribir esta historia me motiva cada vez más :D.

Bueno, a partir de ahora, ha terminado el hiatus, así que, ¡Estoy de vuelta! No más pruebas, no más trabajos, no más nada; ahora soy oficialmente una ex alumna y estoy de vacaciones. Ahh… por fin un poco de espacio para respirar y mucho, mucho tiempo. Sólo me queda esperar los resultados del examen (que salen el 2 de enero, ¡deséenme suerte!), pero por lo demás, ¡soy libre! Lo más probable es que ahora me demore harto menos en actualizar :B

Así que… Eso. ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

¡Ah! Gracias por sus reviews a Sacrlett-95, Nikolas-sur, o0burn . baby 0o, FlyinkWings, Suigin Walker, Ferfer94 y KH (bienvenid- a la lectura!), los aprecio demasiado. Gracias por todo!

Un gracias también a todos los que leen la historia. A ver si se animan y me dejan su opinión en un review, que me hacen crecer como escritora :)

Saludos a todos!

A-S.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney, Kingdom Hearts.

« Kairi »

El sábado, por suerte, llegó como un bólido. La semana se me pasó volando, en contra de las predicciones de Olette, que trató mil veces de tranquilizarme los nervios, diciéndome como un disco rayado: "Mientras más lo esperes, más se va a demorar". Lo que por lo general, es cierto. Pero vamos, fue casi imposible que bajara las revoluciones. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de ver a Axel el sábado. Me había pasado los días hablando con él por vía instantánea, chat y esas cosas, arreglando los detalles de la reunión y hablando estupideces. Aunque debía admitir que no sólo a él quería verlo, sino también a los dos chicos que tanto mencionó la vez en el café. Y en el chat. Y en realidad, en cada una de las conversaciones que habíamos tenido. Parecía un comercial de televisión. "Sora esto, Roxas aquello". Al final, hasta sentía que de algo me sonaban, a pesar de lo improbable que era. Tal vez de tanto hablar de ellos, Axel me estaba dando una sensación de deja vú en el subconsciente. Pero Sora y Roxas… Algo me recordaban esos nombres. Y como estos no eran lo suficientemente aclaratorios, tal vez las caras podrían sacarme de dudas.

El panorama pintaba más o menos así: juntarme en la mañana con Nami y Olette, que había decidido unírsenos por si las moscas, almorzar en la casa de Nami o en algún lugar cercano, luego ir a la pistas de skate, practicar un poco para la competición y pasar un buen rato con Axel y los demás. Luego iríamos a tomar un helado, o algo así, dependiendo de si los chicos nos resultaban o no simpáticos.

El sábado a las nueve ya estaba en pie, llena de energía. Extrañamente, no había soñado nada. Casi todas las noches, desde hacía algunas semanas, tenía unos sueños bastante caprichosos. Eran figuras de colores, escenas desenfocadas. Voces escuchadas desde lejos. Nombres sueltos, al azar. Imágenes inconexas que, al despertar, me dejaban con un sentimiento de angustia. Pero esa noche no había soñado nada, para mi alivio y pacífico descanso.

Como no había nadie en casa cuando me desperté, pasé la mañana viendo televisión. Las tareas del colegio las había terminado el día anterior, así que mi fin de semana pintaba relajado. A eso de las once, ya me había preparado el desayuno, además de duchado y arreglado. Me vestí con precaución, femenina pero sin olvidar que iba a andar en skate. Nada de falditas y tacos altos, sino mi clásica jardinera rosa con blanco y mis zapatillas deportivas. Guardé mi casco y mis rodilleras en la mochila, junto con una botella de agua y mi billetera. Luego de asegurarme de llevar mi celular y mis llaves en los bolsillos, me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga pseudo-británica.

Me encontré coincidentemente con Olette en el pórtico. La casa de Nami era enorme, no exagero. Aún hoy me sorprendía a veces. Entera blanca, con amplios ventanales y un extenso jardín, tenía un aire claramente inglés, resaltando por sobre las demás casas del vecindario. Nami nos abrió momentos después de tocar el timbre y nos saludó con una gran sonrisa.

De inmediato supe que algo iba mal.

- Hola, pasen, adelante. Justo empezaba a preguntarme donde andaban. – Naminé nos hizo gestos para que entráramos. - ¿Cómo les fue ayer? ¿Lograron terminar la tarea que nos dieron en econo… ?

- Chist. – La interrumpió Ollie – Nada de tareas hoy. Nada de nada. Aunque, off the records, si, ya está terminada. No me demoré ni media hora. – Le contestó. Esta Olette, era tan responsable. Aunque Nami y yo no nos quedábamos atrás; la tarea de economía la habíamos terminado ayer.

Naminé me miró con duda. Entonces caí en cuenta que aún esperaba mi respuesta. Me miraba con preocupación, después de todo, si no la había terminado, salir con amigos no era tan buena idea. Su cara me confundió por un segundo. ¿No recordaba nuestro trabajo juntas la tarde anterior?

- Pero Nami, si la terminamos las dos ayer, después de clase… - La miré con desconcierto, evaluándola discretamente. Algo no me calzaba, y la sensación aumentaba por momentos. – Mira que eres lesa… -

- Es verdad – se dio graciosamente un golpecito en la frente, como reprimiéndose por ser tan olvidadiza. Una sombra de preocupación cruzó su frente, pero desapareció tan pronto como había venido. Escruté su rostro, pero ella se apresuró en esconder su inquietud – Pasen por aquí, acomódense en el sillón y si quieren prendan la tele. Voy a la cocina a ver que podemos almorzar. Hay que considerar a Luxord y quizás a Marly.

- ¿No quieres que te ayudemos? – cuestioné yo. Por dentro me pregunté con sorna cómo llevaría Marluxia el que le hubieran puesto un apodo semejante.

- Vale, aunque no me demoraré nada. Creo que haré pasta con salsa bolognesa. ¿Alguien se opone? – No chistó ni un alma.

- Entonces, organicémonos – propuse yo. – Ollie, tu puedes poner la mesa, ya sabes dónde están los platos. Yo puedo hacer la salsa y Nami los fideos. ¿Sí? –

Olette se encogió de hombros y fue al aparador del comedor. Yo me dirigí rápidamente con Naminé a la cocina. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con discreción. Naminé sacó un paquete de tallarines de la despensa.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? – la encaré, bastante intranquila.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kai? No ha sucedido nada… – Me miró con inocencia, haciéndose la desentendida. Pero a mí no me engañaba. Por favor, ¡si la conocía desde prekinder!

- Mira, linda – le dije con fingida entonación – ¿En verdad debo recordarte desde hace cuánto te conozco? Prekinder, Kinder, Enseñanza básica y lo que llevamos ahora de enseñanza media… – Enumeré con afectación. Ella me devolvió una mirada vacía. Moví la cabeza, con preocupación. Bajé un poco la voz y le hablé en un tono más suave - Algo anda mal, lo sé. Y tú ya deberías saber que a mi puedes contarme todo.

Por un segundo pensé que mi amiga iba a seguir escurriendo el bulto, pues me miró nuevamente con fingida ingenuidad. Fruncí el ceño, ante lo cual Naminé soltó un largo suspiro. Mantuvimos un tenso silencio, y a través de la puerta cerrada escuché amortiguadas las voces de Luxord y Olette. Naminé levantó la vista, y poco a poco vi caer su máscara de despreocupación. Me sorprendí mucho, pues había miedo reflejado en sus facciones.

- No te asustes Kai, - dijo, como intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma con la petición. - pero creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. – Se le aguaron los ojos. – Últimamente, parece como que fuera y viniera medio dormida. Estoy todo el rato cansada, como flotando. A veces, es como si me despertara, y tengo lagunas sobré qué pasó hace un rato. Como lo que pasó recién. – Me miró como pidiendo disculpas. – Sé que suena raro. Y créeme que es difícil de explicar. Pero es un hecho que me pasa bastante seguido, y que las lagunas de memoria que tengo suelen ser como de dos horas. Suceden sin previo aviso, y a cualquier hora. A veces me despierto en la noche, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… - Mi amiga parecía a punto de llorar. – Kairi, ¿Y qué tal si tengo Alzheimer o algo así? ¿Qué pasa si comienzo a desaparecer? - Su voz se quebró lastimeramente. La envolví en un fuerte abrazo, afligida.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que te ocurre esto? – pregunté, rogando por no ser inoportuna.

- Desde hace más o menos una semana… - Su aclaración me golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Había sido bastante tiempo, y yo no me había dado cuenta de nada. Estaba tan entusiasmada con esto de conocer a Axel, que no me fijé en que mi mejor amiga los estaba pasando mal. Sentí un sabor amargo en la boca.

- Nami … - Suspiré. No sabía bien que decirle para tranquilizarla. – Nami, todo va a estar bien. No puedes tener Alzheimer siendo tan joven. Es biológicamente improbable. Quizás es por el estrés, ya sabes, el colegio, la familia… - Le revolví el pelo con afecto, separándonos con cuidado. – Y los pensamientos existencialistas como estos. Estoy segura que cuestionarte tanto acerca de lo que está pasando hace que te persigas más, y eso no es bueno. A veces estas cosas pasan, pero seguro que tiene solución. Nos queda demasiado que vivir por delante como para que desaparezcas tan pronto. – Le sonreí, tratando de animarla. Ella me miró de hito en hito. – Ahora recomponte. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte y acompañarte en lo que sea. – dije, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. Mi amiga me miró agradecida.

- Gracias Kai. – Me dio un último abrazo apretado y se separó con premura. Sin embargo, yo aún tenía un par de preguntas.

- Oye Nami… Si estas tan preocupada, ¿Cómo es que no has ido al médico? –

- Oh, de hecho, ya fui, este miércoles. Al parecer, quedamos en que yo volvería a hacerme unos exámenes y tests luego, o eso dice mi mami. La verdad es que yo no recuerdo del todo la consulta… - Me miró apenada. – Pero me han dado unas pastillas que, hasta ahora, me han hecho de lo más bien. Aunque a veces me dan un poco de mareo. – Sonrió complicada con el asunto.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Internamente, me pregunté que podría hacer por ella en una situación así.

- Ya veo. – fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para meter los tallarines en una olla de agua hirviendo. Por mi parte, busqué un tarro de salsa, un pocillo y un abrelatas. Vacié el contenido y lo puse en el microondas, todo mecánicamente, pues mi charla con Naminé me había dado bastante en que pensar. Si es que pensar era la palabra adecuada, pues a decir verdad, me había dejado aturdida. - Una última cosa, - le dije, con precaución. Ella volteó a mirarme. – Sabes, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estabas pasando por algo así. ¡Lo siento mucho! Es sólo que, estaba tan entusiasmada con Axel y sus amigos y este fin de semana que… Ay, he sido tan desconsiderada… ¡Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías o no conocer a los amigos de Axel! - Me sentía horriblemente culpable. La escudriñé, inquieta y apenada- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que salgamos hoy? Si no quieres, o si te sientes mal, o cualquier cosa…

- ¡No te preocupes tanto! – interrumpió, alzando un poco la voz y mirándome con molestia. – Ahg, esa fue precisamente una de las razones por las que no quise contarte en un principio… Temía que te preocuparas demasiado. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sabes, no quiero que vayas por ahí vigilándome ni nada. No te inquietes tanto por mí, no soy tan frágil, en serio. Trátame como de costumbre, no quiero sentirme como una discapacitada. Además, si no quisiera ir, te habría dicho. A esta pequeña "reunión" voy porque quiero, no porque tú me obligues ni nada. – Naminé parecía revitalizada, e incluso un poco enojada. Levanté las manos en señal de paz, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Vale, vale. – Le contesté, con el rabo entre las patas. – No te enojes tampoco. No te hace bien ni a ti, ¡ni a los fideos!… - exclamé, al observar la situación a espaldas de mi amiga.

Naminé se dio vuelta apresuradamente. La olla de espagueti echaba espuma, y el agua salpicaba para los lados. Mi amiga dio un grito y apagó el fuego. Olette entró presurosa y con cara de miedo, seguida de Luxord. El tema de su memoria pasó finalmente a segundo plano, y todos nos concentramos en arreglar el desastre y servir una buena comida.

Al final, los tallarines se pegaron un poco, pero con la salsa quedaron bien. Pasamos un buen rato conversando con Luxord, que nos contó de su complicada vida universitaria. Marluxia ni se presentó, aunque no lo eché demasiado de menos. Nunca me habían caído demasiado bien ninguno de los hermanos de Naminé, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir. Después de todo, ella les tenía bastante cariño.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos la tres en la cocina, lavando, secando y ordenando los platos. Una vez terminadas estás tareas, nos dispusimos a salir, Naminé en su bici blanca, Olette en patines y yo en skate. Formábamos un grupo bastante dispar y pintoresco pero, ¿A quién le importaba? El propósito de todo era pasarlo bien; además, en la pista de skate ya pasaríamos más inadvertidas.

- ¿A qué hora quedamos de encontrarnos con …? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? – preguntó Olette, que siempre tenía problemas con los nombres.

- Axel, Sora y Roxas – enumeró Naminé.

- Y puede ser que un par más, Axel comentó que tiene varios amigos que andan en skate. – aporté yo. – De todas maneras, no creo que seamos más que siete u ocho personas….

Que equivocada estaba.

Llegamos a las pistas de skate y, sin demorarme un segundo, partí a la pista cinco, mi rampla favorita. Olette y Naminé me siguieron con precaución. Me subí en menos de lo que canta un gallo y, sin esperar para asegurarme de si Ollie me seguía, me lancé. No venía desde hacía dos fines de semana, y temía quedar mal, ya que había perdido un poco la práctica. Estaba dando un par de vueltas de calentamiento cuando, a lo lejos, divisé a Axel haciendo sus propios trucos.

- ¡Axel! – Lo llamé, haciendo señas con los brazos. Él se dio vuelta y me sonrió ampliamente. Esperó a que nos acercáramos y nos saludó con efusividad.

- Mira que se demoraron, chicas tenían que ser… -Se quejó en broma.

- ¡Oye! Tampoco es tan tarde… Ni siquiera son las cuatro.- dije, al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro amigablemente. Axel simuló que le había dolido mucho, y Naminé se rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Paz, paz! – Sobrerreaccionó él. Entonces reparó en Olette, que aún no abría la boca, y se apresuró en presentarse. – Axel, un gusto – dijo, al tiempo que le extendía la mano solemnemente. Ella, sorprendida, tardó un segundo de más en reaccionar y hacer lo mismo.

- Olette, lo mismo digo – No ni había terminado de hablar cuando Axel, haciendo el payaso como siempre, le dio un ligero tirón obligándola a darse una vuelta sobre sí misma, para continuar con un vals imaginario.

- Olette, ¿no es ese un nombre de princesa? – Naminé y yo reímos divertidas con la escena. Dejar a Ollie callada no era algo fácil, y la pobre parecía totalmente desorientada.

- Axel no es precisamente un nombre de príncipe, y aun así estamos bailando juntos un vals imaginario… – Fue todo cuanto se le ocurrió responder. Luego enrojeció, avergonzada.

- Es verdad, pero aun así lo soy… – Axel se había metido de lleno en su papel. – Es más, ¡permítame presentarle a mis caballeros de la mesa redonda! – No bien había dicho esto, las tres miramos a nuestro alrededor. No nos habíamos percatado, pero se nos había acercado unos tres chicos, y un poco más atrás, otros cuatro caminaban en nuestra dirección.

Axel se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

– De derecha a izquierda: el del libro es Zexion, este es Demyx, y aquel, Saïx. – Los mencionados saludaron al tiempo que eran nombrados. No pude si no preguntarme cuanto rato demoraba cada uno en arreglar su peinado. Los otros chicos ya estaban más cerca de nosotros, pero aún así Axel esperó a que estuvieran integrados al grupo para presentarlos- Estos son Hayner, Pence, y he aquí… - se dio el tiempo de hacer una pausa dramática- los tan mencionados Sora y Roxas. – Los dos últimos parecían un poco cansados, pero de todas formas saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y un parco "hola". No pude evitar fijarme en que el tal Sora tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, y parecía un tanto triste. Aun así, sonrió cuando lo saludamos.

- ¡Encantadas! – Dijimos las tres con penosa coordinación.

Entonces recordé de qué me sonaban Roxas y Sora. ¡Pero si eran los famosos segundo y tercer lugar! En las competencias de atletismo que organizaba la escuela, estos dos no había una en la que no hubieran competido. Y se disputaban siempre el segundo y tercer lugar, casi que se los turnaban. El primero siempre era ocupado por el mismo chico de pelo plateado. Los conocía a los tres nada más que de vista, de reojo los había observado muchas veces antes de correr yo en mis propias competiciones.

- Mi nombre es Naminé, mucho gusto. – mi amiga tomó la iniciativa, despertándome de mis cavilaciones. Con la mención de su nombre, vi a Roxas dar un respingo, para luego escrutarla con insistencia. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

- Yo soy Kairi y esta es Olette – continué yo, un tanto nerviosa ante tanta audiencia. Olette me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, tengo boquita y puedo presentarme sola… - Se quejó ella en broma.

- Es que después de ese vals con el príncipe Axel, te noto un poco mareada… -bromeé yo, y todos rompimos en nerviosas carcajadas al ver a Ollie enrojecer.

- ¡Principe Axel! – exclamó Olette fingiendo el tono, con cara de haber tenido una idea. – Esto no puede quedar así. No puedo soportar semejante insolencia. – Le dedicó al pelirrojo una mirada sugestiva y Axel la miró como sabiendo por donde iba la cosa. En un dos por tres, ambos habían congeniado y se comportaban como las mentes maestras de un plan secreto.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así, bella dama! ¡Por su honor, propongo una competencia que ponga a todos estos lacayos sublevados en su lugar! – Axel levantó una espada imaginaria y puso pose de noble medieval. Para mi estaba claro que no habría como una competencia para romper el hielo entre desconocidos.

Zexion y Roxas emitieron un gemido. Saïx puso cara de resignación. Intuitivamente, me di cuenta de que Saïx y Axel eran bastante cercanos.

- No otra vez, Axel, controla tus extravagancias por un rato, ¿quieres? – suplicó Roxas cansinamente. Naminé lo miró con comprensión. Sus miradas se cruzaron e intercambiaron tímidas sonrisas.

- ¡Yo me apunto! – exclamó Demyx, que enseguida quiso participar del asunto. – Y si gano, ¡quiero el título de príncipe para mí!

- ¡No lo alientes, Demyx! – Le regañó Zexion, uno de los chicos de pelo azul.

- ¡Hecho! – respondió Axel. – Pero ni sueñes que me lo vas a quitar.

- Y si gano yo, ¿qué sucede? – pregunté. – No tengo ganas de convertirme en príncipe…

- ¿En serio crees que puedes ganar? – Sora me retó con la mirada. Por fin parecía un poco más animado.

- ¿Y por qué no? Claro que puedo. – dije, devolviéndole una sonrisa de seguridad. Confiaba en mis habilidades.

- ¿De verdad? – ese era Hayner, que me sonrió con simpatía. – Veamos que tienes. Pero no pienses que por ser una chica te lo pondremos fácil. -

- Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si el premio al vencedor es un helado gratis? Uno de los helados de sal marina que tanto nos gustan… - Pence dio golpecitos a su estómago con aire bonachón. Parecía un chico tranquilo, y su idea fue de lo más sensata.

- Por mi bien. –dije yo, y todos expresaron su acuerdo. Zexion pareció descorazonado.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Se volvieron todos locos? ¿Una carrera, con este sol? –

- Vamos, Zexion, no seas aburrido. – Dijo Axel, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. – Incluso Roxas va a competir, aunque sea solo para probar su velocidad sobre un skate, ¿verdad Roxie poxie? – Dijo, al tiempo que le cruzaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

- ¡No me digas así! – Se quejó el mencionado, ariscándose como un gato. - Aunque si no hay más remedio… - Roxas intentó parecer indiferente, pero una chispa se notaba ahora en sus ojos. Aunque no lo admitiera, en realidad si quería competir.

- ¿Lo ves? – presionó Axel.

Zexion parecía atrapado sin salida. Miró a Saïx, en busca de apoyo, pero este se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que también pensaba competir. Entonces salió Naminé al rescate.

- ¿Y por qué no me ayudas a hacer de referee? Yo no puedo competir, porque no tengo skate… Y si tú me ayudas, sería más imparcial. – La sonrisa que le dedicó Naminé fue deslumbrante. El pobre Zexion se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero Nami no se dio ni cuenta.

- N.. no, gracias. Creo que competiré después de todo. – El pobre se había vuelto una bolsa de nervios. De seguro su libro no hablaba de cómo enfrentar la sonrisa de una chica.

- Ese es el Zexion que quería escuchar – Exclamó Axel dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – Entonces, ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? El que gane, se lleva un helado gratis y el título de príncipe. Naminé y Olette serán referees y se ubicarán en la esquina opuesta a esta, cruzando el parque. Nosotros partimos de aquí. – Dijo, señalando con los brazos a sus costados. – El primero en tocar a Naminé, ¡gana!

A nuestro alrededor se organizó un barullo considerable, entre dejar nuestros bolsos en el suelo y prepararnos. Nos pusimos todos en posición de carrera, mientras Nami y Ollie se desplazaban a la meta.

- ¿Todos listos? Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! –

Todos comenzamos a correr como almas que lleva el diablo. Ninguno quería perder y yo, después de haberme portado tan segura de mi misma, comencé a dudar de si en verdad lo lograría. Al principio tomé la delantera, pero apenas segundos más tarde, Demyx iba frente mí, inmediatamente seguido por Axel. Otro segundo más, y Saïx iba a la cabeza. Y luego Zexion. Y de la nada Sora, a la par con Roxas, nos adelantaron a todos. Impulsada por el temor de estar quedándome atrás, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logré volver a la cabeza, para ser superada por Hayner y Axel. Este último trataba de empujar a Saïx para hacerle perder el equilibrio. "¡No vale así!" escuché exclamar a Saïx al caer de su patineta y tropezar con Hayner. Éste también cayó, junto con Pence, que venía a tal velocidad detrás de su amigo, que no alcanzó a frenar, chocando estrepitosamente. Demyx esquivó a uno de los caídos y volvió a la cabeza, seguido cercanamente por Zexion. A lo lejos ya podía divisar a Naminé, que daba voces de ánimo junto con Ollie. Axel, Sora y yo íbamos más o menos a la par en el tercer lugar, con Roxas pisándonos los talones.

Entonces Sora decidió tomar venganza contra Axel, el causante de todo el embrollo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que este sería más rápido. Sucedió más o menos así: Sora se precipitó contra Axel, que lo divisó a tiempo y se hizo a un lado. Sora perdió el equilibrio, pasó de largo y chocó contra lo primero que se le puso por delante, o sea, yo. Ya no tuve tiempo de fijarme en quien iba a la delantera, ni mucho menos en quién iba a ganar. El golpe me tomo por sorpresa y me sacó volando de mi skate. Con suerte pude preocuparme de no caer demasiado mal contra la dura superficie de cemento antes de recibir de lleno el aparatoso empujón de Sora. Rodamos un par de metros por el suelo, cada uno por su lado, terminando medio atontados unos metros más allá. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí un punzante dolor en el tobillo izquierdo. Agradecí haber sido lo suficientemente lúcida como para recordar haberme puesto un casco.

Sora se levantó en seguida, se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba yo y se agachó a mi lado.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – exclamó, inquieto. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No. Sí. – afirmé yo, aun medio aturdida. – Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco machucada. – dije, ahora más coherente, sobándome el tobillo herido. El cuerpo me dolía en distintas zonas; mañana amanecería llena de moretones. Sora me ofreció su mano.

- ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? – por un lado, su preocupación me conmovió ligeramente, y me hizo sentir mejor. Surgió entonces una vaga sensación de déjà vu, como si ya hubiera sido objeto de su preocupación antes. Pero por el otro lado, estaba picadísima por no haber ganado la carrera, o más bien por ni siquiera haber alcanzado a terminarla, y ese sentimiento ofuscó un poco al anterior. A lo lejos podía ver a Demyx dando saltitos, levantando a Naminé en andas y a Axel renunciando a su título de príncipe. Suspiré y aparté esos sentimientos negativos.

- No, no, sólo me doblé el tobillo. – Acepté agradecida la mano que Sora me ofrecía, preocupada por haberle hecho esperar mucho mi respuesta, y él me levantó con ligereza del suelo. Intenté caminar infructuosamente, pues el dolor de mi pie era intenso. Hice una mueca de dolor al apoyarlo. Sora lo notó y volvió a deshacerse en disculpas.

- ¡Perdón! En serio lo siento mucho. ¿Puedes caminar? -

- Creo… - dije, dubitativa.

Entonces comenzaron a acercarse los demás. No pude sino sentirme avergonzada, un poco por mi fragilidad, otro poco por no haber podido cumplir con mis afirmaciones al inicio de la carrera. Me preocupé por un segundo, pensando que quizás me lo echarían en cara, pero en cuanto se acercó el grupo, solo pude ver caras sinceramente preocupadas. Aunque tal vez eso se debió a que, de pura vergüenza, intenté no mirar a nadie que no fueran Naminé u Olette.

Estas dos últimas se acercaron inquietas.

- Pero, Kairi, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Naminé, consternada al verme con un pie en aire y un matiz de dolor en el rostro. Señalé a Sora con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Tuvimos un pequeño percance. – expliqué yo, entre risas. No le echaba la culpa en serio. Aún así, Sora se mostró compungido.

- ¿Qué hiciste, torpe? – lo reprendió Olette, que ya se sentía como en su casa, en tono de semi-broma. Sora me miró buscando ayuda. Me encogí de hombros.

- Chocamos. – Expliqué sencillamente.

- Si serás bruto… - Comentó Roxas, divertido, y un murmullo de asentimiento se expandió por todo el corro.

- Pero al menos así libró al resto de una buena competidora, si la muy iba casi a la par con Axel. – apostilló Demyx, en parte para consolarme, en parte para molestar al pelirrojo, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. De todas maneras, me hizo sentir mejor.

- Por favor, no me la rompas, no me haría ninguna gracia quedarme con una amiga menos, las de calidad son caras, ¿sabes? – Se quejó Ollie, al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza, como intentando insuflarle un poco de sentido común.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – inquirió Naminé, preocupada por mi bienestar. Mi respuesta fue la misma que antes. Intenté dar un paso, y nuevamente me sentí como un pez fuera del agua. Mi tobillo ya había empezado a hincharse. Al observar esto, mi amiga soltó una exclamación- Quizás deberíamos llevarte a un médico…

- No es nada, se va a deshinchar si lo dejo descansar un poco. Si voy al doctor, con lo exagerados que son, de seguro me prohíben participar de la próxima competición. – Naminé no pareció contenta con mi decisión, pero se resignó por saberme obstinada.

Olette, más tranquila luego de asegurarse de que no me había pasado nada grave, se apartó un poco hablando con Hayner y Pence de la carrera. Demyx, Zexion, Axel y Saïx se dirigieron a una rampla, luego de desearme que me sintiera mejor pronto. Con un poco menos de gente alrededor, pude respirar más tranquila, a pesar de que eché en falta la compañía de Ollie.

- Tal vez sería bueno que te sentaras. – Observó Roxas, que no se había movido un milímetro de su posición al lado de Naminé. Esta última apoyó su idea.

- En seguida, déjenme correr a sentarme. – dije no sin poco sarcasmo. El pie me dolía mucho, y estaba empezando a preguntarme como lograría llegar a mi casa.

- Ya te llevó yo. – dijo Sora, que en un súbito impulso, me tomó como si fuera un saco de papas.

- ¡Epa, que no soy un bulto! Tampoco estoy discapacitada, en serio. – Me quejé, pataleando con mi pierna sana.

- Sora, Sora – Le recriminó Roxas. – Esa no es forma de levantar a una chica. – Se notaba que toda la situación le parecía graciosa, así que le dirigí mi más fulminante mirada. No se dio por aludido. Sora solo chasqueó la lengua con displicencia.

- Como si tu hubieras cargado taantas chicas en tu vida, Roxie poxie. ¿A quién quieres impresionar?– Le respondió con malicia, y el rubio enrojeció.

A pesar de todo, Sora volvió a dejarme en el suelo. Seguidamente, me ofreció su hombro como apoyo. Mucho más agradecida y sintiéndome mejor apreciada, acepté, pasando acto seguido mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Él me cogió por la cintura con firmeza, y no pude evitar un vuelco en el estómago, acompañado de un sonrojo involuntario, que rogué pasara inadvertido. Observe a Sora, un poco hacía arriba, pues me superaba en altura, pero él no pareció advertir mi reacción. Por suerte. No quería que el chico se hiciera falsas ideas, el bochorno se debía más que nada a la cercanía y naturalidad de la acción, me aseguré. Y tuve que asegurármelo varias veces para estar completamente convencida.

Luego de andar así unos metros, seguidos de cerca por Naminé y Roxas, Sora me depositó sobre una banca orientada hacia las ramplas, para que pudiera observar lo que hacían los otros. Después se sentó a mi lado, en un solo movimiento fluido, y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Agradecida por que hubiera decidido acompañarme en vez de mandarse a cambiar, se la devolví ampliamente, con sinceridad. Me sentía muy cómoda con este chico, como si fuéramos ya grandes amigos. Pero en realidad, me lo acababan de presentar, y nunca antes lo había visto más que de lejos. Intenté convencerme de que esto se debía a su gran afabilidad y su naturaleza sociable, para distanciarme un poco. Mas, por mucho que intenté convencerme de que Sora no era más que un extraño, dentro mío comenzó a arraigarse la sospecha, aunque inconsciente, de que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Naminé se sentó a mi lado y Roxas se quedó de pie enfrente de nosotros. Cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro y miraba las pistas; si bien quería acompañar a su amigo, su pasión por el skate lo estaba desconcentrando.

- No tienen que acompañarme, en serio. ¿Por qué no van a andar en skate, Roxas? – Le sugerí, tampoco quería molestar a nadie. En eso, Axel le hizo señas a Roxas desde las pistas, para que se acercara. Al parecer, quería mostrarle un truco o algo, pero no podría haber sido con mejor tino.

- Voy y vuelvo - se disculpó él, aunque yo, sinceramente, no estaba tan segura de su segunda afirmación. Naminé lo siguió con la mirada y yo sonreí al observarla.

- Ustedes también – continué, dirigiéndome a los dos chicos que se sentaban uno a cada lado mío. – No me molesta quedarme sola un rato. – Naminé me miró indecisa.

- A nadie le gusta quedarse solo. – Arguyó Sora, poniéndose serio de repente. Luego disimuló con una gran sonrisa. – Yo me quedo, total, también estuve en el accidente, y me duele un poco la muñeca.

- Que mentira más gorda. – le acusé. Sora se encogió de hombros. Mi agradecimiento creció considerablemente.

- Yo tampoco me voy. – dijo Naminé, con tono indiscutible. Suspiré resignada.

- Allá ustedes. – concluí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Guardamos un silencio que, lejos de ser incómodo, encontré reconfortante. Y entonces sucedió, de nuevo, algo parecido a la vez pasada.

Sentí algo raro en el aire. Como estática, un ligero pitído en los oídos. Nada demasiado raro, pero tampoco del todo normal. Nada inquietante, pero tampoco cómodo. Me volví a ver a Naminé, y vi sus ojos desenfocados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, la espalda en una posición de rígida incomodidad.

- ¿Na.. Nami? – Me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz, un tanto ronca. Naminé me miró, como si le costara enfocar. Y de golpé, volvió a la normalidad, pero con una chispa distinta en los ojos. La misma que había visto en la azotea, cuando nos fuimos a buscar a Axel.

- Hola Kairi. – me saludó. - ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de miedo…

- Es que… ¿No lo sintieron? – Les pregunté a Sora y a ella. Ellos me miraron consternados. – Esa estática que se produjo recién… ¿No? – negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Te habrás golpeado la cabeza? – Bromeó Sora.

- ¡No seas ridículo! Sé lo que sentí. – Me enfurruñé. Escruté el rostro de Naminé, pero no pude sacar nada en claro.

Mantuvimos otro silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Naminé rompió la calma.

- No les parece que, cuando uno observa las cosas así, desde lejos… – señaló a los demás chicos que se divertían en las pistas.- No les pasa que sienten como que estas pasaran… Cómo decirlo... – Sora y yo la miramos expectantes. Ella movió la cabeza con afectación, buscando ordenar sus ideas. Luego nos miró con decisión.- ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado… Es algo de lo que vemos real? ¿O no? Esto que está aquí, que apreciamos cada día, los amigos, los lugares… ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que vemos, qué tanto podemos creer? Y también, cuando nos convencemos de que todo es cierto, ¿qué tanto deformamos las circunstancias para que todo siga siendo plausible y coherente? – La voz de mi amiga retumbaba en mis oídos, y toda mi atención estaba puesta en sus palabras. Como en un trance hipnótico. Sora también la observaba, entre anonadado y cautivado.

Y, de pronto, como quién no quiere la cosa, se levantó, nos sonrió ampliamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la rampla por la que, en ese mismo instante, Axel se caía de su skate. Naminé se acercó a Ollie, a quien súbitamente comenzó a sonarle el celular. Me pregunté vagamente si se debería a algo grave.

Entre Sora y yo se instaló un silencio contenido. No tenía idea de que decir, tampoco de que pensar. Fue de hecho él el primero que abrió la boca.

- Que gracioso que Naminé haya dicho algo así, justo ahora… - cayó nuevamente en el silencio, y yo continué en mi mutismo. Quería preguntar, pero no sabía si sería correcto. Además, tal vez si preguntaba, lo sacaba de su trance, y decidía no contarme nada. Pero el siguió, sin necesidad de alentarlo. – Un amigo me insinuó algo parecido hace poco. Insistía en… bueno, insistió en varias cosas. Cosas difíciles de creer. Cosas que desafían la realidad. – pareció incomodo por un momento. –Y me pregunté, ¿qué tanto de lo que me dijo es cierto? Quizás es él quien está equivocado con sus afirmaciones, tal vez está loco.- Su semblante se ensombreció y me pareció muy, muy triste. - Pero también puede ser que esté en lo correcto, y sea yo el que no le quiere creer, porque creerle sería renunciar un poco a la realidad, a la cordura. ¿Dónde comienza su locura y termina la realidad? ¿Cómo sabes en quién confías, en que crees, que cosas dejas formar parte de tu mundo cotidiano?

– Sora, vas muy rápido, no entiendo. ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo para crearte esa confusión? ¿Qué puede haber hecho que dudaras de él? - Sora me miró directo a los ojos, con la mirada azul más penetrante que he sentido nunca, una mirada que me llevó, por suerte, a tomarme en serio su respuesta.

- Me dijo que este mundo tiene un límite, una pared invisible, opaca y redonda, como una cúpula, que nos rodea. Y afirmó que él se había topado con ella en su viaje. – Me sonrió, incómodo. – Raro, ¿no? Bastante difícil de creer.

- Es verdad. Parece… - Me quedé sin palabras por un momento. - Increíble. – concluí. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Exactamente. Increíble. Pero me gustaría creerle, sabes. No me gusta dudar de mi mejor amigo.

- Que complicado. – Dije, más que nada, por decir algo.

- Lo es. - Lo dijo de una manera tan humilde, que no sentí que se estuviera dando aires ni pretendiendo ser el héroe de una historia trágica. Simplemente, era así.

- Sabes – Se me ocurrió de pronto. Una inspiración que quién sabe de dónde salió. – Hay una forma bastante fácil de saber si tu amigo dice o no la verdad. Si está loco, o si nosotros lo estamos por no creerle. – Me sonreí internamente por lo que iba a decir. Sora me miró con duda.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Ir a buscarla. – Sora no me entendió. Suspiré. – Ir. A. Buscar. La. Pared. – Me miró de hito en hito, como preguntándome con la mirada si me había vuelto loca también. – Piénsalo, es una opción. Si en algún momento crees que vas a colapsar, o que no puedes más… Ve a buscar la pared. Si la encuentras, tu amigo tenía razón. Si no, pues te quedas con la duda de si la pared está más allá de donde fuiste, o tu amigo está loco.

Sora guardó silencio. Me sentí incomoda, tal vez me había pasado. ¿Se habría sentido? Sólo lo había dicho como una broma. Los dos sabíamos que algo así no era posible. ¿Verdad? Cuando Sora me volvió a mirar, tenía un nuevo brillo en la mirada. Expectante, me pregunté qué diría a continuación. ¿Se reiría? ¿O tal vez era un brillo de enojo, y se irritaría por no tomármelo más en serio?

Nunca me habría esperado su respuesta.

- Sabes, esto puede ser tonto, pero quizás no sea tan mala idea. –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

TAN TAN! ¿Les gustó? ¡Ojalá que sí! A ver si se animan y me dejan su opinión en un review, que me hacen crecer como escritora :) Y si no les gustó, no importa, dejen críticas constructivas, trataré de mejorar.

Gracias por sus reviews a Flyinkwings, Go men123, Nikolas-sur, o0burn . baby 0o, KH, Ferfer94 y Lektorr (bienvenid- a la lectura!), los aprecio demasiado. Gracias por todo! También gracias a los que, a pesar de la lentitud con la que escribo, han puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alertas.

En realidad, un enorme gracias a todos los que leen la historia.

Les cuento el motivo de mi atraso: ya recibí los resultados de la prueba que mencioné en los capítulos anteriores. Hace bastante, en realidad. No es el punto, lo que sucede es que ya soy, oficialmente, alumna universitaria de medicina! Aún no me acostumbro demasiado a la carrera, y todo ha sido un caos. En realidad, lo sigue siendo. Estoy agotada…

Pero que se le va a hacer, se supone que así es medicina.

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

Saludos a todos!

A-S.


End file.
